Strong Bonds of Ridiculous Love
by amberlynnecolor
Summary: Jimmy and Victor find out something that will change their lives and changed Team X forever. Wade Wilson will never be the same after a young girl enters his life shaking his world. Orgins Wolverine Wade Wilson/oc WARNING M for later chapters
1. Finding out about Whoopies

**Finding Out About Whoopys**

_Jimmy always thought the only person he had was his brother when he joined Stryker and the gang. Little he knows that he has three kids and his brother has one kid. They never knew of their existence until now. Stryker feels he needs knew recruits when missions started to be a struggle with his special team. _

**_Disclaimer I don't not own anything X-men. the onlything i own are my created charcters which is Roxie Noah Leon and Conner_**

**Character introductions **

**Roxie Diane Howlett:** She I close to the end of her freshman year and she is fifteen years old. She has a nose ring and a tongue ring. She looks a bit nerdy and she is calm but likes to joke around a lot. She is really caring and protective. She has long curly red hair. She is 5 foot tall and has medium blue eyes. She can walk through walls and has an ability to create a life force. It's smiliar to teleikineses but she creates a purple glowing life force that can make things move not strength wise but move with her eyes. Her life force ability makes her able to heal others but she can not heal herself. The purple life force also is how she can touch a dead body and make its spirt visible or just touch were someone died and she can make the moment they died appear again for a short while. There has to be some of the body or blood left for that to work though. Most of her power is controled by her eye's so when she uses her power alot or if she hasn't had good control over it her eyes will bleed and sometimes when she crys her eyes bleed. She is very unwhere of that part of her power yet. (i was watching star wars when i thought of this. lol. Skywalker use the force)

**Noah ****Nathaniel Howlett: **He is Roxie's twin brother. He was born a few minutes before Roxie. He chocolate brown eyes like his dad Jimmy Howlett. He is 5'9 feet and 15 years old. His hair is a kind of spiky dark brown. He can transform into a Tiger. He has a bad temper and can't seem to stay out of trouble. He really cares for his family

**Leon ****Edward Howlett: **He is the oldest brother. He is seventeen and 6 feet in height. He and Noah are muscular for their age they both play football. He has dark shaggy hair and it's a bit wavy unlike his brothers. He has light brown eyes. He transforms into a Lion. He and Noah are very physically strong above the average human. He is in charge of the family and tries his best to keep them and him out of trouble. He himself is not the most responsible Howlett. He is caring and gentle and a bit of a worry wart. He is extremely protective over Roxie.

**Conner George Creed:** He is Victor Creeds only son. He isn't creepy like Victor but he has his hair color and he has some facial hair. His hair is shaggy looking. He has an eyebrow piercing and he has his left ear pierced. He is rather loud and loves to play pranks. He is really caring and would do anything for his mother. He does have the secret softy thing like his dad. But if he ever sees a girl cry he just can't stand it. He transforms into a brown wolf. He is like Noah and Leon with the strength but they also think he has another mutant power since he is extremely understanding.

"All of you need to report to my office now. No lip Wilson.",Stryker's voice rang over the intercom at the base. All of them dropped their poker cards sadly.

"Stupid grrr", Wade whined.

He was about to win. Jimmy sighed not exactly happy that they were all called down. It meant only one thing. They were getting another Mission. After that last mission Jimmy had just about had enough.

"Well, were all here. Sir." Wade said as he gave Stryker the finger as they saluted. He like his boss when he got to kill people and when he got money. Not when he interrupts him and tells him to shut up. Although he does love annoying others.

"Men, we need more man power and we need it bad." Stryker said with a grin on his face that would make bugs flee. All them men looked at him puzzled and confused.

"Are we not…" Stryker cut Chris off before he could finish.

"You men are spectacular but we can't proceed with my plans with just seven of you we need more enable to do this. We need more to fight for the mutants. To fight for people like you men" Stryker said proudly.

"That's all fine and dandy but why did you have to call us up here for that. Can't you just introduce them to us like you did with me and Victor?" Jimmy said with a frown on his face. The way he said mutants always bothered Jimmy.

"No not these mutants they are still young and I think you and Victor Should have met them long ago. Tell me Jimmy did you ever get to meet your first son you had with Marnie Heart?" Stryker asked.

"No I didn't they told me he died and I wasn't allowed to see Marnie again." Jimmy looked down thinking back all those years ago.

"Did you ever see her again even though her parents told you to stay away from her?" Stryker started grinning more.

"I did see her we snuck around for a while and then she disappeared again." Jimmy was angry he was bringing this up. Why did this matter.

"Victor your turn did your dear Amy Salintano ever tell you she was with child?"

Victor froze when he said that. He always played like he was a heartless guy but then he found a women who could tame him. Afraid of his feeling Victor left her when she brought up marriage.

"No she never did and I walked away from that along time ago." He growled at Stryker. Not happy he brought up his once lover. Wade grinned widely. Fred, Zero, and John just didn't know what to say. The only thing that was running through their minds was women would date them and touch them and wow they might have kids.

"Jeezzz Jimmy and you were worried about me keeping it in my pants and you have a whoopsy." Wade had to try and hold his laughter in but it wasn't funny to Jimmy.

"I was trying to make sure you didn't make the same mistake I did you stupid kid." Jimmy growled at Wade. He was barely seventeen and had way to many lady friends if you get what I mean. Wade rolled his eyes.

"That's enough now go and get packed we are heading towards a little town close to Chicago called Downers Grove."

"Well that sounds depressing. Can't we go to some place happier like Orlando Florida? Disney World is there." Wade said excited to go on another kindish mission.

"Wilson..." Stryker said

"Lots of fun and girls and..." Wade said as he was just drooling over the thought of women in bikinis.

"Shut up Wade." Stryker yelled.

With that the men left to go get ready for Jimmy and Victors biggest surprise of their lives.

_In Downers Grove_

"Roxie Howlett and Conner Creed after school detention for having piercings in. you know that those are to be taken out before you walk in this building." Mrs. Graves boomed. Roxie flipped her second least favorite person in the world off as her principle walked away. Conner just sighed shaking his head as he fiddled trying to take his eyebrow ring out and his left earring out.

"I hate going to this private Catholic school I am not even Catholic I am Jewish." Roxie spat out as she was taking her nose ring out and her tongue ring out.

"I know but my mom wanted you and your bothers to be her to get a good education. Isn't it way better than living with your crazy parents?"

Roxie thought for a minute and sighed.

"Yeah its way better." Conner grinned knowing he was right. Roxie glared at him.

"Where's your twin at normally you and Noah are always together." Conner began thinking he already didn't want to know the answer.

"He is suspended still for fighting with that stupid football head." She said as she glared at Tommy Jones who was grinning at her.

_a few days earlier._

"_Come on Foxy Roxie I know you wanna a piece of this" Tommy said while grabbing Roxie's wrist and pulling her towards him. _

"_NO! I don't your so cocky and a pig." Roxie tired kicking him but she was short and he was really tall he picked her up by her wrist her feet weren't touching the ground. _

"_Let me go!" She shouted. Of course the principle wasn't around to see this. _

"_Hey let go of my sister." Noah shouted before punching Tommy right in the gut. He dropped Roxie to the ground and she landed with a thud. Tommy stud back up and punch Noah right in the lip. Noah punched Tommy right in the nose knowing he was going to break it because of his mutation. This is still a secret to the school. _

"_That's enough boys" the principle shouted at them and they were both in the nurses office then sent to the principles office. _

"_Hey is the baby in the family okay?" Leon asked while looking down at his baby sister on the ground. She had red marks on her wrist where Tommy grabbed her. Leon frowned and glared at Tommy so hard a whole could have burned through Tommy's head. He helped his baby sister off the ground and gave her a hug sighing._

"_Were going to need to start bringing a bat to school to keep the boys off you tiny." Leon looked at his soon to be getting her driving permit sister. Leon's seventeen._

_Present time_

"Tommy's such a Dickhead." Conner glared at him as well.

Roxie sighed as she finally got her locker open. Conner was still struggling with his. Roxie looked around the halls to see everyone else had gone to class before sticking her had right through Conner's locker retrieving his books.

"Thanks Roxie but wow I've never seen you use your powers before that cool. I figured you just turned into animals like me and your bothers did." Conner's eyes were wide. Roxie lover being able to do that but she didn't like people knowing or seeing even if it was her family member. She already had her mother turn on her when she found out she was a mutant. She hadn't known about the boys they could hide their powers. When your child starts glowing and she can make float with a purple glow around them its hard not to see. She hadn't tried to kill the boys with a pair of tweezers that she had been plucking her eyebrows with when she saw her daughter glow.

"Why do you wear dorky glasses I thought your family has good eyesight?" Conner said while poking her glasses making Roxie shake her head and scrunch up her nose.

"We do its just if I don't wear them you know I'll…."

"Not get picked on." Conner interrupted her. Roxie glared at him.

"No I'll glow my powers are controlled mainly by my eyesight. It takes to much concentration to hide it."

"I can help you with that." A man that looked middle aged in a military uniform was looking at her and Conner with a huge grin.


	2. Hello Daddy Dearst

**Hello Daddy Dearist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men **

_**Roxie's pov**_

We never shared our secret with anyone no matter how close we got to them. We can't take the risk. If were found I get the feeling I know bad things will repeat themselves but I am not sure what happened before. I feel like its important but I just can't remember.

"Excuse, me sir but who are you?" I asked, extremely worried and confused about this man. Connor didn't look any happier than me. I guess I need to be polite and be nice. I get a bad feeling if I tick this guy off.

"I am Major William Stryker" he said with a polite and kind tone. He shook my hand.

"I am Roxie Howlett sir." I smiled brightly at him. Let's play the game safe is all my brain was concentrating on.

"Beautiful name and who is this young man?" he said as he was no shaking Conner's hand.

"I am Conner Creed, what do you want with us Sir." He said with a smirk. Good he's trying to be nice too I thought to myself.

"Got your fathers grin that for sure and you don't look an ounce like your father my dear." He said glancing over at me. I felt my smile fade away when he said that. How did he know my dad or Conner's dad? Something was wrong something is bad. Run! Is all my mind come across but I get the feeling that won't end well. Get a hold of your self girl. I slapped myself mentally. Remain calm and smile and play it cool.

"I work with umm people like you. People with talents and I help them train and control it. I do my best to protect people like you even if other humans are afraid." He said in calming fuzzy way. Maybe he isn't bad. But hey wait a sec that doesn't explain why….

"Okay that's great, but how do you know our fathers? We've never even met them. The only reasons why we know were cousins is because my mother was friends with Roxie's mom." Conner was as calm as ever. Thank god he isn't like Noah I thought to myself.

"I work with your fathers they are a fighting force that protects you children every day. I want to help you so can also be prepared to fight when the time comes and you'll get a chance to meet your fathers." He stated as he gave us a heart warming smile. Hmmm.

"I….I...I I umm I want to meet him." I said unsure of my answer but I have a lot to ask him. Like why the hell did he leave? Connor wasn't looking up at me he was looking down thinking about his own decision to trust this guy or not.

"Me too." Was all he said he looked almost teary eye'd but I've haven't seen him cry since we were littler.

"Great, well you dad is already at the house along with your brothers. Your brother Leon has already spoken with me I have yet to speak with your twin. He seems a bit umm ill tempered." He said a little hesitant about the words he chose.

"Your principle has already been informed by Leon that you'd be leaving as well." He said still grinning at us. With that we left the school and headed into a military jeep with an Asian looking man the drivers seat. His eye's looked hard as stone and he smirked at me and Connor. He got out of the car.

"My name is David North but you can call me Zero" he said politely to me and Connor as he shook Connor's hand and then he took mine and kissed it. What is with all the polite military men? This is strange. I wonder if their high or something. That would explain a lot. Conner got onto the other side of the jeep and Zero helped me into the other side. It's a little hard to get into tall vehicles when you're required to wear a skirt as part of your schools uniform everyday. White button down shirts with a dark blue and white plaid skirt in the fall and spring with a blue tye to match.

_**End of pov**_

_**Jimmy's pov**_

Wow two boys. I don't think I could be any happier enless there's a third boy. I hope so. I am not so good with dealing with women. I sighed and thought to myself. Wow Marnie had three kids two of them are twins. I wish I could have stayed. I wish I could have held them when they we were babies I glanced over at my boys.

"So how old are you two?" I asked my two boys both tall like their mom but other than that looks like me.

"I am seventeen and…"Leon began to say but was cut off by Noah.

"I can speak for myself and I am fifteen." He said with a huff. Boy he's got a temper I bet he got that from is mother's side.

"So why'd you get suspended Kid?" asked already knowing the answer. It was probably mouthing off to a teacher or something.

"I am not your kid. I beat up a guy that was trying to protect Roxie from a jerk off who was trying to get her to shake the sheets with him" he grinned proudly. I felt my face get a little embarrassed surprisingly. I am not use to the adwardness of talking about things like that with teenagers. Enless you count Wade but he's not my kid.

"Hey I made you and if you know all about shaking the sheets then I think you know that parts true." I grinned. I was defiantly going to have to have THE SAFE TALK with these boys. When's my last son getting here? Hell I am really excited to see victor's son. I bet he looks just like Victor.

"So who's Roxie? Your girlfriend or something?" I grinned. Leon spit out his drink all over the kitchen counter and started bursting out laughing. I hope they are not like Wade with women or were having another talk too. Leon was laughing a good ten minutes and Noah joined him eventually. I glanced over at Victor who was just as confused as me.

"Do you think…." Victor grinned at me and I cut him off.

"No, I drought have a daughter if I made two sons. Its another boy." I said not sure about it. I can't handle girls all the crying and the crazy time of the month. That just seem to make the boys laugh harder.

"Roxie..is ha-ha…" Leon couldn't finish ohh no. Right at that moment Stryker walked in the door with a girl and a boy next to him. I didn't even need anyone to tell me the girl was mine. She so much like her mother. My mouth dropped open. Just as beautiful. Where'd the glasses come from though? She glanced around the room and her gaze fell on her to brother laughing like hyenas.

"Are you guys okay" she said her voice sounding as sweet as pie.

"Jimmy Victor meet your son and your…." I cut him off.

"My daughter" I said sounding disappointed. She gave me a smile and Victor grinned at me but froze up when you laid eyes on his only child.

"Dad" was all the came out of the young mans mouth that looked about the..my my …shit my daughter is that so hard to understand. Victor grinned and have wrapped his arms around his son. The hugged back smiling.

"Now Zero lets let them have a family reunion. I am sure there's a lot of questions." Stryker grinned and walked out the door to the jeep. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

"So what are you names?" I said a bit ashamed at myself for not knowing about my kids I don't even know their names. That's not a father. Roxie took a seat in an old looking rocking chair while I sad next to my youngest son.

"Connor George Creed." Victor son said proudly. Victor grinned and then glanced over to the tallest of the boys.

"Mines Leon Edward Howlett." He said and then we glanced at Mr. Temper.

"I am Noah Nathaniel Howlett." He said a little frustrated.

"Why did you come back now?" Noah's voice full of anger and confusion.

"I would have come back if your mother would have told me about you and if her family would have let me see her. Trust me I didn't want it to turn out like this."

"They didn't tell us that part." Leon said and walked over and put a hand on Noah's shoulder. He calmed down. I glanced up at the only girl in the room expecting her to have tears running down her face. But she was calm and looked a bit puzzled. Marnie would have flip the table over and shouted already.

"What about you kid?" I said smiling at my red haired daughter.

"I am Roxie Diane Howlett" she smiled sweetly her eyes looked like they were glowing with happiness or maybe they were just glowing.

"So what can you guys do?" Victor asked with a huge grin like he had been on a killing spree all day.

"Watch this" Leon, Connor, and Noah said all at once.


	3. Embarsing Nurses

**Embarsing Nurses**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything X-Men. **

**Also please review. You can say bad things or good things whatever you want just please review. It makes the writter feel like theirs people who actually read their work. Lol.**

Zero and Stryker entered the hotel room full of men. A few of them looked confused at what was going on.

"Alright men time to meet the new recruits" Stryker said as he led his band of not so merry men down to the jeeps.

Zero, John, and Stryker in the first jeep and in the second wade climbed in on the front passenger side and Chris in the driver's seat. Fred had to go in the back because he talks up so much room.

"Turn the radio on" Fred shouts from the back as they are cruising behind the other jeep. Wade leans down to turn the radio on. He glances up.

"Chris look out!" Wade shouts just before a swerving driver hits them flipping the jeep upside down. Zero saw the crash in his review mirror and slams on the breaks. The car coming to complete stop.

"What happened" Stryker shouts.

_**Back at home**_

"Okay guys have fun I'll see you later." Roxie said while looking at her watch.

"Hey were you going half-pint? You haven't shown use what you can do." He said pondering over where she could possibly be going.

"I have to go to work we do have bills to pay you know." She grinned at her dad. She said as she headed upstairs to her room to change.

_**Jimmy's pov**_

Hmmm I bet she's probably just like the boys their really making a mess of the living room. There are feathers and ripped pillows everywhere.

"So your Leon the Lion and your tiger and your cousins a wolf."

"Yep" my nephew said cheerfully. He must take after his mother I thought to myself. Victor began to make funny faces and he was looking at something above me.

"Listen Victor I know I am hairy but come on its not that bad." I said in a confused tone.

"Jimmy turn around." He said kinda stunned. I glance up to see my daughter's body half way through the ceiling. I gasped and backed away. That's not something you see every day she pushed the rest of herself out of the ceiling and dropped on the floor.

"Bye dad" she said with a wave. She had a nurse uniform on. It was short and was missing a few buttons. It had a red cross on the left pocket. She was a nurse she looked young to be a nurse.

"She's part time dad." My eldest son sad looking a bit creeped out about seeing only half of his sister.

"Oh."

_**End of pov**_

_**Wade's pov**_

I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me. What's going on? I looked down and say I was in a hospital gown with no underwear on. What the hell. I hear a noise. It sounds like a girl. I opened my eyes to see a young nurse bending over to pick up dirty clothes off the floor. I fell into unconsciousness again. I opened my eyes to see big chest in my face.

"Nice boobs" I said in my head.

"Ummm thank you I guess." The nurse stopped leaning over.

I saw her face to turn bright red before she turned away. She had pretty long curly red hair and her eyes looked a medium blue but they seemed really bright. She had adorable dorky thick black glasses on. She was pretty cute and had lots of other things that made a certain body part jumped for joy. Oh crap! She turned back around to see my excitement.

"Maybe I should get you another nurse." She said her face went as red as a chili pepper. She started walking away. I need to stop her I grabbed onto her nurses uniform holding apart that was close to her butt. Opps.

She got even redder and she reached down to touch my hand that was grabbing he dress. I let go. I think I freaked her out enough. Stupid crotch not now.

I saw her go over to the bed next to mine. It was Fred. I remember us flipping over kinda. Where's Chris? OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD! I started to panic.

Wait what is she doing? Oh no she's taking the restraints off of Fred. Night like they were doing much but at least it kept his arm down.

"Yo Roxie, be careful girl. That dog bites hard man. The EMT's said they had a hard time getting him to calm down. They said he fainted because of blood lose." A drag queen looking man said. He's a nurse?

"How's the other guy doing? Has he calmed down?" The red haired girl I assume is Roxie shouted back at the drag queen looking man. I sat up in my bed not wanting Chris to be hurt. Poor Fred. He's still out of it.

"He doin just fine. His injuries are just cuts and some burses." He sound like he had a Louisiana accent. She was untying the last restraint.

"Gggirl watch yourse…." He got cut off by Fred's arm going up and he freaked out and pushed Roxie into the wall making a big hole in it. Oh no!

"I told you girl. Aww shit. Can we get some help in here please." He shouted and a bunch of male nurses came running in.

"Hey Zeus get his other arm." He shouted at the other only big built nurse. Watching them trying to hold Fred down was entertaining but if anyone else got hurt Stryker would have his ass.

"Fred its okay." I shouted over at one my few friends. He looked over at me and then calmed down. The drag queen man helped Roxie up out of the mess.

"Girl I told you." He said while shaking his head.

"I am alright Greg" She said a little dazed. She was defiantly not alright. There was a giant bruise on her Chest area and It looked like he knocked the wind right out of her. She looks really fragile.

The man with the name they called Zeus I am assuming is really named Jesus lifted her on the counter. It looked like medical supplies was stored there. The Greg began unbuttoning the rest of her dress and he stopped at her belly button. The other men left the room.

"You know I am only letting you do this because you're gay." She said looking away blushing the whole time. She had a dark green lacey bra on that her that she defiantly filled out plenty. She saw me looking and she looked away her face redder than ever.

"I am sorry" I said looking away.

"its okay" she said quietly.

"Hahea, honey child he's a guy don't be ashamed of your sexiness. No matter straight or gay guys are terrified of sexy women and what's between there legs." Greg said while laughing.

"GREG!" her face only blushing more by the second.

". Whoooweee Girl you got a lacey bra and panties to match its hard for that fine young man not to look." He said as he grinned at me. She looked down hair hair covering her face.

"It's a no surprise you made him want to ruffle and stain the sheets you know what I am sayn?" he stated

"Besides girl you only fifteen. You a virgin still you ain't go nuten to worry about." He said rather boldly as if he knew everything about her personal bed time.

"OH MY GOD GREG SHUT UP!" she shouted loud enough to for people four rooms away to hear her. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my happy pace while looking away.

"Boyfriend it's a little late for that now." He said with a laugh.


	4. Crazy Moms

**Giving a big shout out to Zuhara-33 ****Omg thank you so much ****Zuhara-33****. You've been a big help and thank you for the tips and lovely reviews. I will defiantly be fixing those errors and give better explanations. Don't worry the moms are coming in soon. If anyone else who reads this story and is confused about the profile please go back and look at just the profiles again. I am doing my best to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything X-men**

**Crazy Moms**

_**In the waiting room.**_

"Stryker I am so sorry I didn't.." Chris said completely frazzled and upset.

"The driver was drunk Chris its not your fault he swerved into your lane." Stryker said calmly.

"Besides now you get to meet one of our new recruits." He said with a small smile.

Jimmy and Victor walk up to Stryker and Chris.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy growled. He clearly wasn't happy about being at the hospital with his team. He knew if any of them had to have time off from missions or training because of their injuries Stryker would make the whole time work twice as hard once they recovered.

"Car accident drunk driver hit them." Zero said not getting up from his chair.

"Chris is okay he's only got a few cuts and bruises. Wade's got a bump on his forehead. Fred's just got some bruises and cuts. Both of them are awake now." John said with a little smile. He was happy his gambling buddies were okay.

"What about the driver?" Victor asked with a voice that made it clear if he survived he wouldn't be living for much longer.

"He's got a broken arm and some ribs but the police are planning to take him to jail when he wakes up." Stryker said with sad face. He probably would have liked it more if Victor got his hands on him. The guy did almost put some of his team out of commission for a while.

"You can go and see them now." The nurse named Jesus said.

The men begin to walk to their fellow team x member's room

_**In the room**_

"Stop Greg that stuffs all sticky." Roxie whined as Greg put some time of cream medicine to help the bruising go away. Roxie still had her shirt unbuttoned.

_**Outside the room**_

"What the hell?" Jimmy growled.

The men entered the room not sure what to expect after what they just heard.

_**Wade's pov**_

"Hey guys what's up?" I said grinning. Jimmy looked pissed off about something. Roxie's shirt was still unbutton and Greg putting stuff on her still.

"Hey bub you better get away from her." He growled some of his bone claws were coming out.

"Whoa whoa dad chill down he's gay and he's helping me." Roxie said in a scared voice.

"Dad?" I asked confused. I glanced at her and then looked back at Jimmy. What the hell is going on around this place?

"Papa I was just helping your girl out. Big foot over there freaked the shit out and pushed her though a mother F'n wall. She got bruises the size of Dolly Parton's implants."

"Yep he's defiantly gay." Said John trying to hold down his laughter. Greg finished putting the medicine on Roxie.

"So this is your pops huh? I thought he didn't know who he was girl." Greg stated.

"I didn't until today. Dad this is Greg he's my friend we talk about boys together since I don't have anyone else to talk to about them." Roxie said while she turned around buttoning her shirt. Damn boob show is over. I sighed. My excitement was gone.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I try my best to protect your girl here from horny assholes and just horny men in general. For example a guy like boyfriend over there." He said as he pointed to me. Oh shit.

"You don't got to worry about me. Girl parts gross me the fuck out. But if I were you I'd watch that one." He said pointing to me again. Oh man now I am in deep shit.

"Thanks for the heads up. Roxie when you get home were having a talk. Your brothers need on too." He said with a frown.

"I don't get it how can he be his daughter when you look like that and he well looks like that." I stated. I was now concerned for my safety. Jimmy just growled at me. Roxie didn't look at me but her face was as red as a cherry again. She looks cute when she blushes. NO Wade you can't think of her like that again I thought to myself.

"Boyfriend, Bigfoot if your all better you guys can go. No offense but we don't need no more holes in the walls up in here and papa over there looks pretty pissed off. So if you 'all don't mind get your shit and leave quickly." Greg said with a scared looking face.

"Hey we need you two in room 4 now we have women who keeps trying to escape. She's a crack head so be careful." A nurse shouted as she dashed by the room.

Roxie and Greg dashed out of the room quickly.

"Wade I think its time me and you have a talk as well" Jimmy said with a grin. Oh no this isn't going to be good.

_**End of pov**_

"It's not the crack. Its I haven't eaten in a few days I am fine I swear." The red haired women shouted.

_**Roxie's pov**_

I know that voice anywhere. I remember when it shouted at me like that.

_**Flash back**_

"_Mommy Mommy look what I can do. It's magic its magic." My eight year old self shouted happily. I thought I hade learned a magic trick but really it was something else._

"_What is wrong with__ you. You're not my child you're a freak a demon. Stop doing that. Something's not right with you." My mother shouted at me and then she took the same pair of tweezers and dug them into my little chest. She dragged the tweezers across my chest where my heart was at. _

"_Mommy STOP it hurts mommy." I shouted in pain I feel to the floor in tears but my tears were not watery my tears were bloody._

"_Mommy what's wrong with me!" I shouted scared and began to cry more. _

"_You're a demon!" she said as she tried to reach for hair cutting scissors. She slapped me across the room and she started towards me when grandpa ran in with Noah and Leon. I had a bruise on my check that made my face look swollen for quiet some time. _

"_Get away from her" my grandfather shouted_

_**End of flash back**_

I glanced at my crazed mother.

"Girl are you alright?" Greg asked as he stepped into the room. My mother sat up and stared at me. She knew who I was.

"Those eyes!" she shouted.

"Get that thing away from me." She shouted as she slapped my face again just like she did when I was eight years old. I dropped to the floor I didn't know what to do. Greg quickly restrained her.

"Hey kid you okay?" I heard my father's voice come in from the direction of the door. He said as he helped me up.

"Yeah I am fine dad its just mom." I said and I lowered my head feeling ashamed of what I was. I was a mutant a freak a demon. I couldn't bare to look at my mother.

"That's Marnie?" he asked. I couldn't blaming for wondering. She looked ragged and beat down. Probably from all the drugs she does. He hasn't seen her in over fifteen years. Its not a surprise he didn't recognize her.

"Yeah, was she always like that? A druggie?" I said trying to hold back the tears I didn't want them to see.

"Kid she was always a little messed up and she use to smoke some pot but I never seen her use hard stuff. She was always a bit crazy." He stated. He put a hand on my shoulder. We walked out of the room.

_**End of pov**_

Stryker has instructed the men to drive to meet the new recruits. This time they drove in a station wagon. All of them crammed into one.

"So my nurse Roxie is one of our new recruits and she is your daughter Jimmy." Wade

said sounding a little confused.

"Yeah she's my daughter and I'll decide if she joins us." He barked that last part towards Stryker.

"Fed you're taking up all the room and stop farting" Zero yelled at him.

"I can't help it that hospital food makes me gassy." Fred said with a frown.

"Man you must have had one hot wife" wade said with a smirk.

"Wade your on thin ice already don't push your luck." Jimmy spat at him.

"So how was your reunion with Marnie?" Victor asked sounding a little worried about his baby bro.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Jimmy said. His mind was on his daughter. Trying to figure everything out.

_**At the house**_

"Gentlemen meet your knew recruits. Noah Howlett, Leon Howlett, and Conner Creed." Stryker said. He seemed very pleased with these boys.

"Damn Jimmy three of them really?" John teased.

"Shut up John!" Jimmy shouted his temper getting the best of them.

"Three more Howletts with tempers like that and another creepy Creed oh god!" Chris said.

Are we even trained enough to handle a girl?" Zero said.

"Women are confusing man I don't know." John said. Jimmy wasn't happy with what they said but he knew it too. How was he going to handle two tempered boys and a girl? The girl might be the death of him.

"Hey we are not that terrible." A gorgeous Italian woman walked to the room.

"Hey mom" Conner said with a smile. He loved his mom. She was so good to him and the Howlett kids.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Amy Sorintino." Stryker said as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Pleasure. Its good to see you Victor been a long time. Its nice to see you finally meet your son. You too Jimmy. Your kids have needed you along time ago." She said looking very unhappy that they were in her home.

"Well this is a big house you are all welcome to stay here for the night it's a thirty minutes drive back into town from this old country home." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you for your kindness." Stryker said.

"Victor Jimmy you and I have much to discuss tomorrow when I have the strength to beat the shit out of both of you." She said fuming. She actually caught on fire she was so angry.

"Wait you never told me Amy was a mutant too." Jimmy glanced over at Victor.

"How else did you think she got away with bossy me around. I hate fire and had a burnt butt a lot when we lived together." Victor smiled when he said that it brought back old memories


	5. Bloody Tears and Underwear

**For anyone who reviewed thank you and thank you for the help again.**

**Zuhara-33**_** thank you for the help.**_

_**Please keep reading and review I promise there's going to be a good Roxie and Wade moment in this one.**_

_**Discliamer: I do not own anything X-men.**_

**Bloody Tears and ****Underwear**

_**Roxie's Pov**_

By the time I got off work it was 11 by the time I got home it was 11:30. I slipped into the house quietly as I could. I figured everyone would be asleep and I didn't want anyone to see me all gross looking.

The medicine that Greg put on me made me smell like a bunch of vinegar got spilt all over me. Some of my buttons were missing now thanks to the push in the wall. I had a good size bruise on my cheek. My face was tainted with blood stains from crying on the way home. I only cried when I see that bitch mother of mine.

I closed the door behind me I got grabbed. I let out a scream.

"Oh sorry I thought you were breaking in. I didn't quiet recognize your sent." My uncle said still pinning me down to the floor. He let me go and he actually helped me up.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked I sounded a little startled.

"I wanted something to eat before Fred got to the kitchen. I heard the door so I thought someone was trying to break in since I didn't recognize your smell." He said smiling at me. I could tell he was trying not to be creepy. I guess he felt like he should at least be a little descent to me.

"Oh" I said while giggling a little about Fred.

"What about you? Are you a prostitute at night?" he said trying not to laugh at my appearance.

"No I am not a prostitute just a umm strange day at work I guess." I said laughing a little at myself for not having notice what I looked like.

"Yeah but when i saw you at the hostipital you didn't look this shitty. Its always strange when a gay guy is touching your boobs and a Oger pushes you through a wall." he laughed

He was right I did look like a beaten up prostitute or stripper. I am glad its dark he can't see the blood stains on my face. He gave me a puzzled look. He started to sniff the air a little.

"How'd you get blood all over your face?" Victor asked as he raised one eyebrow in confusion. I didn't have any cuts so I couldn't use that excuse crap.

"When I am way over tired and my eyes are straining they bleed sometimes." I stated. It was kind of true in a way. I didn't want him to know what I could do.

"Oh that's really cool. You get to smell blood all the time." He said while he got a big grin on his face.

He was being so nice in his own creepy Victor kind of way. I didn't mind. He was putting effort in getting to know his family. It's weird to think he's my uncle. But hey I still can't believe Jimmy's my dad so I guess I'll just go with it.

I walked into the kitchen showing Uncle Vicki where the food was. That's a good nickname for him.

"So what do you want?" I asked as I reached for the Peanut better Captain Crunch cereal. Damn height.

"You're short" Victor said laughing a little as he reached way over my head and retrieved my precious Captain Crunch.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a small smile. He got out two bowls. I was surprised he remembered. I have to remind Noah and Leon where stuff goes all the time and they've lived for a long time. Uncle Vicki's been her for less than a day.

"You actually want some of these?" I said with a little bit of a confused laugh.

"Are you kidding I love this cereal. It's on of my favorites. Besides I am tired of this high protein diet shit. I want sugar and lots of it." he ended his statement with a little growl and had a creepy grin but he still seemed a bit little kidsih. I smiled to myself.

"So tell me about you and my dad? You guys already know where I work and go to school. I don't know anything about you guys." I said.

"Well me and Jimmy have been around for a long time" He started off. So what he was creepy he's still family.

He continued telling me lots of stuff until about 1:30. He made me go to bed because I had school tomorrow and I'd be dragging ass if I didn't. Lame.

_**Next day**_

"Roxie get your ass up." I heard my brother shout from the other side of them door. They no better not to come in incase I am changing and stuff. I rolled over and groaned.

I had slept in a white Care bear shirt and I still had my green lace booty cutter underwear on. It looked like something a victor secret model should be wearing. I pulled the covers over my head and started drifting off back to sleep.

"Hey Roxie you sexy minx wake up." I heard a male's voice say. I shot up from my bed instantly. My face was only inches away from Wade's. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Awww aren't you just adorable in that Care Bear shirt. I bet you got pj bottoms to match." Wade said with a huge grin.

"Wait!" I tried to shout at him quietly. He pulled the rest of the covers off of me.

I only had my underwear on. Luckily my care bear shirt was long enough it covered most of my underwear. My care bears shirt's collar was stretched out a lot and was slipping down my left shoulder making it look like an over the shoulder type shirt. Wade's face got beat red for a few seconds. Mine grew redder.

"Aww don't be shy. Here I'll take of my clothes too. That way you'll be more comfortable with me." He said with a huge grin as he stripped off his shirt and pants. Now he was just sitting in his underwear now.

He had red silky boxer that look like they'd be comfy. I looked at his nicely toned chest and his abs oh my god his abs. I was in complete bliss just by staring at them.

"Well don't be shy now tell me what you think." He was grinning waiting for my answer. I smirked.

"I…." Was all that came out.

"I knew you could resist me. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were just as interested in me as I am with you sexy princess." His stated. His grin grew even bigger. My face flushed another three shades of red.

He got even closer to me making it hard to resist him even more. He smelled amazing and his eyes were so pretty. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned in he tackled him making him fall on the bed I was on top of him.

My hair was falling in my face. I just stared into his eyes a moment before I smashed my lips against his. I smirked into the kiss. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and pinned his arms down to the bed. He moaned and I giggled a little. I knew tongue rings drove men wild but I didn't know why. It did feel good but I'd rather torture him than make his ego any bigger than it already was. I pressed my body hard against his and began kissing down his chest.

"Oh god!" he moaned. I stopped kissing right before I reached his boxers.

"Damn it!" Wade said to himself. I jumped off and went to my closet. I bent over to grab my school uniform out of the middle shelf holder. Wade got off the bed and put his clothes back on. I smirked to myself. Ha that's what Mr. horn dog gets. Nothing.

_**End of pov**_

_**Wade's pov**_

Roxie stopped just before my boxers. It drove me insane. God damn crotch. She literally took my breath away. Her kissing was so go I was panting a little. Wow she's good with that tongue ring. I saw her start to bend over. Aww come on. Its morning I was already having wood now she's gotta tease more. Damn she's got a nice ass.

"Please leave now." She asked so politely like she hadn't been acting like a sex kitten a few seconds ago. I grinned to myself for second then I remembered what Jimmy said.

_**Flash back**_

"_Wade she is fifteen and you are now seventeen. You can't be looking at her like that." Jimmy was yelling at me giving me a lecture. _

"_I didn't know she was that young or I won't have looked. I thought she was older. She looks older." I said trying to defend myself. That was the truth. At that time I hadn't know Roxie was so young. I though she was my age._

"_Wade I know you're a teenage boy and I know you have had sex with a lot of girls. You also treated those girls like crap and I don't want my daughter being one of them that you just toss away when you're done." Jimmy growled. His bone claws were coming out_

"_Okay okay I get it." I said ticked off. Jimmy was a lot older than me and is stronger than me I didn't want to fight with him. I know I'd lose with his healing factor being so good and mine only healing small wounds._

"_When she gets home from work respect her and pretend like that didn't happen. If I catch trying to get in my daughters pants I swear I will…"jimmy growled and I cut him off before he could finish._

"_If I get involved with your daughter I'll make sure it's a serious relationship without sex. Besides __there's plenty of fish in the sea I don't have to just go for her because I've seen her body." I said. Jimmy flinched a bit at the body part._

_Clearly I just pissed him off more._

"_Just stay away from her she's a girl she's not as tough as her brothers. She doesn't need you dropping her like a doornail." Jimmy shouted and then walked away._

_**End of flash back**_

Oh shit.

_**End of pov**_


	6. The Morning Agreement

**Thank you for the reviews and keep reading it gets better.**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything X-men.**

**The Morning Agreement**

It's been two weeks since Stryker and the gang got to Downers Grove. Stryker is beginning to get impatient with Jimmy's decision about his kids. Victor even began to wonder about pulling his son out of school so he can go slaughter people. Taking them away from everything could change them for the worst forever.

"Jimmy have you come to a decision yet?" Stryker asked with and irritated tone.

"No I haven't." Jimmy said quietly. He was torn between a normal life for them or to take them away from everything they know and completely make them think differently.

"I have an idea Jimmy. I'll let them graduate high school if they agree to at least go through training and go on one mission to see what they think. Of course this would be after they graduate. Legally now we can't have Wade in the military without him graduating high school or a GED. He's going to be enrolled at St. Johns Catholic School with your children." Stryker said calmly.

"That sounds good. It gives me more time to think and once I get to know them better I'll make my choice." Jimmy said in a quiet voice.

He's been thinking a lot lately about his kids and what the deal was with his ex.

"Victor's son will do just like your kids are. If the training doesn't work out or something goes bad we will eliminate the idea of them on the team. We needed to do more lab work anyway to figure out all about this meter fragment." Stryker said with a creepy smile he was way too happy about this.

"Understood sir." Jimmy said sounding melancholy. Stryker left.

_**Monday morning**_

"Wakey wakey sexy princess." Wade said softly in Roxie's ear as he shook her body a little. Roxie tried to pull the covers over her head but wade pulled them off of her. He grinned widely.

"Oh now those are nice." Said looking down at Roxie's underwear. She blushed.

"Wade! What are you doing in here? Why do you keep waking me up?" she groaned. He sat on the end of the be Indian style.

She had on a Led Zeppelin T shirt and purple lacey underwear with little bows on the sides. I really need to start wearing pants to bed she thought to herself.

"Aww did you were those for me? My little minx." Wade asked in a sarcastic tone. Roxie's face was beat red.

"No you pervert" she shouted at him. Hey eyes scrolled up and down at what he was wearing.

"Why are you in a school uniform?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I am going to school with you Cherry." He said while his grin grew even wider than before.

"No no No NO NO! God why are you so cruel." She said and then smacked her face down in the pillow pretending to cry.

"Aw come on you know you like me and want me." He sated. He was laughing now.

"Its not funny" Roxie whined. Wade's ego had grown because he thought he had beaten her at the driving her nuts. Boy he was wrong.

Roxie smirked as she said up making sure her face was only inches away from him. She put her hands on his upper thigh.

"Oh Wade you know I want you so bad Your just so sexy." She moaned in his ear making herself sound as sexy as a porn star would have. Wade's face flushed and he knew his morning wood would be worse now.

Roxie was now kissing around his earlobe and down his neck. She slid her hands a little further up his thigh. He shivered a little. He was shocked. She had never gone that far to tease him. Roxie stopped kissing him. She pulled away and smirked. She had won this battle.

"So are you done aggravating me or do I need keep teasing you until it bleeds." She laughed a little at his blushing face.

_**Wade's Pov**_

My eyes widened when she said that.

"You win for now. But I am not finished with you" I said trying to get a hold of myself. I had lost my confident sex god attitude for that moment with her. I knew she was capable of making me lose complete control. Damn her! God she looks good. That nose ring is cute on her. Her boobs have got to be a size C at least. God damnit Wade get a hold of yourself. I slapped my self. Roxie just gave me a confused look.

"It's nothing just didn't exspect that." I said shaking my heard.

If Jimmy ever sees that he'll kill me. I got off the bed still a little bit too excited. I started walking to the door.

"Do you mind if I take you to school. I need you to give directs I've never been there and the boys have already left early to go play a little foot ball before school." I asked. I stopped at the door to wait for her answer.

"Okay I'll be glad to take you." She said while winking at me.

"Stop that already. I said you win." I whined.

"I know but if you want me to stop teasing, you better promise not try anything when were in the car." She stated giving me a seductive look. Damn. I sighed.

"Alright I promise." I said and then left the room. I went down stares to wait for her I had her back pack in my hand. It was heavy. How did a tiny girl like that lift this thing?

"Gaahhhh" I shouted. She was halfway through the ceiling wall. I sighed. She scared the shit out of me.

"Wade are you okay?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah I am fine you just surprised me. Come on I got your back pack for you." I said opened the front door.

"Okay, you know I can carry that myself." she said with an irritated voice. She thought I was dimensioning her because she was a girl. I was really worried about her back. That had to hurt her back for such a tiny girl

"I just want to carry it for you. Kind of as a thank you for letting me take you to school and for the directions." I said giving her a soft smile. She looks cute with those dorky glasses and that nose ring.

"Oh okay." She smiled back at me. The tongue ring gave her a bit of an adorable lisp sometimes when she talked. She's probably the cutest girl I've ever seen.

God I wonder where that sexy bombshell comes from. She can be cute and sexy at the same time. It's weird but cool she can be cute on second and then be so unbelievable sexy the next. We got to my rental car and drove to school.


	7. Rain On Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men.**

**Cold Rain On Scars**

I'd never thought I'd be happy with a female giving me directions but it she looked so cute when she pointed around telling me where everything was and how to get there. She was smiling the whole time. This town had beautiful scenery everywhere.

"Hey can I ask you something cute elf?" I asked to her. That was a good nickname for her. She was short and cute.

She reminded me off Christmas time when I was little. We had colored a Santa Claus story book in my first grade class when I was still in school.

She looked almost just like a picture of a red curly haired elf I had colored in. It had been the only girl elf with glasses. She's probably a little taller than the one was suppose to be in the picture. I smiled to myself. Those were some happy times.

"Sure ask away?" she said with a small smile. I don't think she liked her nickname so much.

"So what's with the scar on your chest? I noticed the first time I woke you up." I asked.

"Well it's from when I was little. I was in an accident." She said and looked down away from me. I reached over and took her hand and stroked it softly.

"It's okay I promise you can trust me." I said I gave her a small smile. I knew she was lying. It looked like it was an attempt to kill her.

"My mother saw me use my powers and she has no idea that the boys where mutants. My grandma is one too but she told my brothers to hide it. Not even my grandpa knew my grandmother was a mutant." She said in a quiet voice.

"She kept her secret for her family's safety and her own. They got married before mutants were introduced to the public. She's just old fashion and not use to the changing times." She stated.

"My mom tried to kill me with a pair a tweezers." She stated and then kind of laughed a little.

"Boy, that's a lame way to die. Death by beauty products." She said shaking her head a little.

It began to rain. I glanced over at her. She didn't look like she was going to cry or anything. I was surprised. She's defiantly been living with men her whole life. She probably didn't want them to look at her any different from them.

"My mom died when I was little. I don't really remember her. My dad was in the military and he became a drunk and use to beat on me. I don't have any siblings." I said stated. She looked at me a confused.

"I know a lot about you and you know nothing about me. I figured we'd get the sappy stories out of the way." I smiled at her. She giggled a little.

"You know you're really sweet for a womanizer." She said while giggling a bit more.

"I am only sweet when I need to be." I stated. She stopped giggling and stared at me. We were at school now. We both got out of the car still silent and we ran into school. We didn't say anything once we got in the building she was soaked and so was I. You couldn't through my uniform like you could through hers. Plus she was in a skirt and she was shivering.

I wore a white button up shirt with a plaid tie and a dark blue sweater vest with white trim around the color and the bottom part of the over the white shirt. I hand on black pants with it and red high top converse on. I dropped our pack backs on the floor and took off my sweater vest and handed it to her.

"Here you can wear this. Its going to be big on you but its better than everyone seeing though your wet shirt." I said and gave her a smirk.

"I want to be the only one to see your bra." I stated as she put it on. She rolled her eyes and giggled at me.

It was big on her. It covered up most of her skirt. She looked adorable though and I wanted to see her in my clothes.

"Aww don't you look so cute" I said while she picked up her back pack. She got closer to me and stud on her tip toes and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thanks" she said. She was blushing a little. So she does actually like me

"Roxie Howlett that's another detention!" a tall middle age looking lady shouted. She had gray and black hair.

"And you must be the new student. I am Miss. Graves your principle." She stated in a gruff tone.

"I am Wade Winston Wilson miss." I said and gave her a wink. She looked completely appalled my me.

"You may join Miss. Howlett in detention today after school. Now get to class." She shouted at us. She told me where my classes where and we went our separate ways.

Great my first day and I am already in trouble.

_**End of pov.**_


	8. Girls, Girls, Girls and More Girls

**Keep reviewing please and keep reading. ****Thank you for the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ex-men. **

**Girls ,Girls ,Girls and More Girls**

_**Three weeks later**_

"Finally the last week of school" Roxie said happily to herself. She was walking home today. She didn't want Wade to giver her a ride after what happened at school that day.

_**Flash back**_

_In the girls locker room._

"_Hey Roxie does it feel to have the devils red curly hair?" Lizzy Deval shouted at Roxie across the locker room. Roxie just rolled her eyes and ignored her. _

_She hated PE already but Lizzy and the other girls made it worse.__ Lizzy is some crazy girl who the principle loves for some reason. She's mean and loves getting others in trouble. _

"_You know maybe if you didn't have dorky glasses and your terrible red hair then maybe you actually get asked to prom." A girl with black hair sneered._

"_It's not a surprise that you're still a virgin." Lizzy said grinning and the others girl laughed. Roxie just quickly got her clothes on. They grabbed her right after she got her shirt on. She didn't even had time to button it up._

"_Here let us fix your hair." A girl with long silky black hair said behind her. She grabbed Roxie's hair and she pulled her back with it really hard almost making her stumble backwards._

_Lizzy took out a pair of scissors from her locker and started walking over towards Roxie. _

"_Come on girls beat her up a little bit." Lizzy shouted at her so called friends. They started kicking her and punching. Roxie wouldn't let her self cry all the way though it. _

_A brown haired girl got out a liter and made a small burn in Roxie's arm._

"_What's it going to take to make you cry you little bitch?" Lizzy shouted at her. She was nice right in front of Roxie. _

_Lizzy went to cut Roxie's hair but Roxie Stepped back so she only got in inch. Lizzy had the girl with the black hair push her forward a little. When she went to go cut Roxie's hair again Roxie moved and the scissors cut close to her collar bone. __It put hole in her uniform._

"_Stupid __girl don't move" Lizzy shouted while punching Roxie hard in the face. Lets face it the cheerleaders were tall and they worked out a lot Roxie did not and she was short. She didn't have a chance in hell to fight them off. But there was no way Roxie was going to dare use her powers._

_Roxie's lip was completely busted and blood instantly gushed out of it. Her body had bruises and tiny cuts from the girls. _

_Lizzy tried to cut Roxie's hair again but this time Roxie kicked her legs out from under her and Lizzy fell and cut Roxie on the side. This time drawing more blood than the other cut. __Another whole was made in her uniform. _

"_What is going on here girls!" Mrs. Tina their PE teacher shouted._

"_We were just…" the black haired girl said but got cut off._

"_I don't want to even here you make and excuses for this girls go to the principle's office NOW!" she shouted even louder than before. The Cheerleading coach was standing next her looking very unhappy and disappointed. _

_All the girls trudged their sorry asses out the door. Roxie still hadn't cried. She only winced a little. She wasn't going to give these girls the satisfaction that they hurt her._

"_I think you need to go to the nurse Miss Howlett." Mrs. Tina said with a said look on her face. She was not happy that that was happing during her class._

"_I work as a nurse I know I am fine. I know what to do and what not to." Roxie said as she closed her locker._

"_Miss Howlett I am sorry for the way my girls acted. I can assure you their punishment will be server. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked as Roxie put on her shoes. She was ignoring all the bleeding._

"_Yeah, just write me a pass for detention." She said and she left the locker room._

_**End of flash back **_

_**Wade's Pov **_

I just can't stop thinking about her. He face when she walked into class. She looked terrible and now she won't even look at me. What the hell did I do?

_**Flash back after Roxie had got beaten up **_

"_Miss Howlett nice of you to join us." The teacher said clearly not happy she was late._

_She handed him the pass it looked she had smeared blood on her face and she looked like she had been crying. Hell over all she looked like some hit her with a car. Her hair was a mess and it had been cut uneven. _

"Sorry sir." Was all she said and she went to sit in the back of the room. She was about to pass me when I grabbed her arm.

"Roxie wha…." I tried asking

"Ask her the girl you've been fucking in my house." Roxie spat while she glared at Lizzy. Roxie pulled away from me. Her not wanting to touch bothered me for some reason.

"Nice hair cut Rox." Lizzy said with a sarcastic bitchy tone.

"Thanks Lizzy I just might go for another after school sometime if your game." Roxie said just as bitchy and sarcastic back. Lizzy's smile faded when I looked over at her raising an eyebrow with an irritated look on my face.

Roxie sat in the back of the room for the remainder of the hour. Normally detention was fun. Sometimes we would sneak beer, cigarettes, and happy smoke when the teacher fell asleep. Today he stayed awake though keeping an eye on Lizzy and the rest of the cheerleaders.

_**End of flash back**_

"ROXIE!" I shouted at her out of my car window but she just walked out of the parking lot onto the side walk.

I saw Lizzy come out of the building. I ran up to her.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that to her?" I shouted. I had no feelings for this girl it was just for the sex. Which she was overused already and wasn't good.

"We just had a chat and she went all crazy and did weird shit. Shes probably just like her mom that tired to kill her. Maybe she's becoming like her." Lizzy said.

I didn't know much about Roxie's mom. But I don't care right now. Roxie must have used her powers in front of Lizzy and she's going to get it. She's put all of us in danger now. Stupid girl didn't think about anyone else but herself.

"Thanks Lizzy" was all I said and I ran back into my car and drove off to find her.

I finally caught up with her. She moves fast for having short little legs. She had walked almost two miles already. Her house was thirty minutes away from Downers Groves which was the closet town to the house. There was no way she was going to be able to walk all that way home in her condition.

I pulled over the car and got out. Roxie didn't even look at me.

"What the fuck Roxie? It's no surprise that you look like this. You know humans hate mutants and you used your powers anyway." I shouted at her. I grabbed her arm and squeezed her. I made her look at me.

"Wade.." She tired saying more but I cut her off. I didn't want to hear it.

"Do you realize what you've done? You're putting all of us in danger now. Your such a stupid selfish cu…." I shouted at her.

"Do not dare call me that! Do you think if I used my powers I would look like this? No I wouldn't look like this because your whore wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me if I had. Oh boy do I wish I had though." She shouted her voice filled with anger and hurt.

"You're a dick. I can't believe I ever thought that you could at least be descent." She shouted. Her calling me that hurt so badly for some reason.

I saw her eyes begin to fill with what normally water would have been but it was blood. She let a bloody tear lose. I loosened my grip on her put still holding on to her.

"Roxie are you okay?" I said in a low quiet voice. My eyes widened as more bloody tears ran down her face.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE WADE!" she shouted with more hurt and rage than I've ever heard before.

She made her body walk right out of my grasp. I forgot she could walk through stuff. She ran off into the woods. Damnit! I just stud there.

I didn't know what else to do. I was in shock I was hurt and most of all I hated myself for the first time. I got back in the car and drove home. She'll come back I think. I hope. I frowned. I wasn't so sure she was coming home.


	9. Confusion

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews. You are awesome. Please keep reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men.**

**Confusion **

**Jimmy's Pov**

"Good Job Tigger" I shouted at my oldest son. This is the first time they've ever trained before.

"Their doing great" my brother said.

"Dad that's a stupid nickname I am a tiger and I do not bounce." He shouted back angrily. We just need to work on his temper. He'll have to go to someone else for that. I smirked.

Maybe his sister could help. She's always so calm.

"DAD!" Leon yelled at me. I turned to him. I ran to him. He sounded like he was in trouble.

Victor and the boys were already there.

"What the hell?" I said while looking down at my daughter curled up on the ground. She had cuts and bruises and a busted lip. She had blood smeared all over her face and uniform. It looked like it had dripped down her neck too.

"School got out hours ago what is she doing out here? She should have been home already and on her way to work already." Victor said while he stared down at his niece.

"Do you think we accidentally hit her while we were training or something?" Noah said. I shook my head.

"No we would have smelled her." I said. The boy's senses must not be developed yet. They should have smelled the blood. I am surprised me and Victor didn't smell it. It blended in with the dead animal's blood I guess.

I picked her up. She was so light she felt like nothing compared to me throwing her brothers around. She is a lot smaller though. She's not going to me able to make it team X. I should just tell Stryker no now for her joining it.

I don't want to see my little girl get hurt. Even if I haven't known her long. She is still my child. I will protect her.

"Come on boys. Our first training session is over." I said with a little bit of a growl.

"Which on of you is the fastest?" I asked the boys.

"I think Noah is." Conner said.

"Okay then. Noah can you transform into a tiger and run home with Roxie on your back?" I asked. Noah just nodded. He looked really upset. It was more than just anger.

The twins probably have the weird twin thing where what one twin feels the other one can feel what their feeling. I'll have to ask them later. I thought to myself.

"Its going to be a little difficult to have her stay on depending on how fast you want me to go." My youngest son stated. I nodded

He transformed into a tiger and I laid Roxie on his back.

"Do your best kid" I told him and gave him a small smile. With that he took off in the direction of home.

We began to run in the direction of home. It's weird to call it that. To think I have a bigger family now. To think I have kids to finish rising. Its nice not to have to kill people.

Even Victor seemed like he is enjoying himself even though we haven't had a real good fight in a while. I hope it can stay like this.

**End of pov**

**Wade's Pov**

It's almost dark. Roxie still isn't home yet. God I hope she's okay. I owe her a big apology.

I had called another girl on the cheerleading squad to find out what had happened in the locker room after PE. I hope Kayla tells me the truth at least.

_**Flash back **_

"_Hello." Kayla Kipping said when she picked up the phone. Kayla had short straight blond hair. She wasn't like the other cheerleaders. She was quiet and smart. She's one of the biggest sweethearts I know. _

_Its strange to think that she is friends with Lizzy. I think she's just too scared Lizzy will make her life hell if she goes against her._

"_Hey Kayla can you tell me what Lizzy did in the locker room today." I asked not thinking about how that sounded._

"_WHAT! Wade that's gross why don't you just call her." She shouted sounding embarrassed into the phone._

"_NO No no. Not like that. I mean I saw Roxie in detention. It looked like someone beat her up. What did Lizzy do exactly and why?" I asked trying to redeem myself. _

_Kayla was nice. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. _

"_Oh okay. Well at the time I wasn't in the locker room. You should know that Wade. I have PE first hour and then science with you. You always ask my why I am so sweaty and red." She said. I knew that was true. She wasn't there._

"_Okay well. From what Lizzy said after she got out of the principles office I talked to her. She said she asked Roxie how it felt having the devil's red curly hair. Roxie just ignored her so Lizzy told me she had another girl on the team hold her back by the hair and they told Roxie they were going to give her a hair cut." She said. _

_She was talking way to fast. I could tell she was worried that Lizzy might find out about her telling me the truth. I sighed._

"_It's okay Kayla. I am not going to talk to Lizzy about this. I just want to know because Roxie still hasn't come home yet." I said sounding really sad._

"_Oh Wade I didn't know you felt that way about her. You should tell her how your feel." Kayla said. I was confused._

"_Whoa wait a sec I do not like Lizzy like that. We've only hooked up a couple times and now she's with another guy." I stated._

"_No silly I am not talking about Lizzy I am talking about Roxie. It's clear you really care about her or you wouldn't have called me." She giggled._

"_Just tell her how you feel. Roxie's so sweet. She wouldn't turn you down I bet. It's not like you pissed her off or anything." She said while trying to be encouraging._

"_Thanks Kayla. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said._

"_Okay Wade bye." She said cheerfully. _

_**End of flash back **_

She was right I did care for her. I just don't know if I could be faithful to her yet. I don't want to hurt her. I was now in a nice dress shirt and pants. The shirt was a dark burgundy red. The pants were black. I put on my nice dress shoes. They were black.

I sighed. Damnit I owe her a really big apology. Maybe I'll get her some stuff.

I grabbed my keys and went to the store. I am going to make this a special and romantic as possible.

**End of Pov**

**Roxie's Pov**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room lying on the bed. I sat up a little.

"Easy half-pint." I heard my father's ruff voice say. I gave him a small smile but he didn't smile back.

If anything he looked pissed and worried. He got out of the chair that was sitting next to my bed. I scooted over for him to lay down next to me. I was sitting up all the way now.

"Your English teacher stopped by. She wanted to make sure you were okay. She told me what happened today at school." He said he didn't look at me.

He put an arm around me pulling me into a side hug. His hand rested on my shoulder rubbing it a little. He was trying his best to make me feel better.

"Why did you tell me this was happening at school?" he asked he sounded disappointed. He probably felt like I didn't trust him.

"Dad it hasn't ever happened before today. This is the first time I've gotten into a fight at school." I said.

"From what i heard it wasn't a fight. You got ganged up on." he said.

"Kid your going to learn how to defend yourself and your gonna have to talk to me and trust me. I'll take care of you the best I can. Just give me a chance." he said and then paused for a minute and got up.

He sat back down. This time at the end of the bed so I'd have to look a him.

"You can't just take off into the woods and try to pretend like it didn't happen. I already talked to Wade." He said.

Oh shit.

"He's been in here ever since we brought you home. He won't leave. I had to have Fred take him out somewhere." He said and laughed a little shaking his head.

"He got you some stuff. He wanted to say sorry for not believeing you and for being a dick." he said as he looked at the stuff sitting on my night stand and a small box on the floor.

"Be careful Roxie Wade is…" he started but I cut him off.

"I know how he is dad I am not naive. I know how this stuff works." I said and gave him a smile.

I am not sure if he was happy about the last part of what I said.

"Roxie have you yet?" he asked. His voice sounding disappointed and worried.

"WHAT no dad I haven't done that yet. I am only fifteen. You know we do have health class and sex Ed at school. We had to watch a lot of videos." I said.

I shuddered remembering the pregnant teenage videos and the women I labor videos. We watch one on what goes where. I will never forget that on. My face was so red.

"Well your still getting the talk." He said. He was just as embarrassed as I was. He was defiantly still not use to dealing with teenagers.

"Umm. Do you know how periods work?" Dad said. His face was bright red and so was mine.

"DAD!" I shouted in surprise and embarrassment.

"Well.." he was all he could get out. Its weird to see a big tough man like this get embarrassed talking to his daughter.

"You know Auntie Amy did explain all of this to me in the fourth grade. She's already had talks with all of us" I said trying my best to get out of this talk.

"Good but were still have Jimmy's sex education." He said and smirked. Damn.

"DAD! Don't call it that." I said my face redder than ever.

"So I see our girl is okay." My cousin said. Why is there so many men in this family.

The boys and uncle Vicki came into the room.

"Why'd you pass out there?" my twin asked.

"I got tired of walking and wanted to lay down. I didn't expect to pass out or fall asleep." I said. That was the truth.

I was soo tired I had ran through soo much crap in the woods that my powers stopped working after a while. I was tired and I wasn't able to concentrate much. I ran into a tree was what I remembered.

They all left the room expect for dad. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Trust me Roxie. I promise I won't let you down." He said and then got up. When he reached the door he stopped.

"I love you half-pint." He said quietly.

"I love you too dad." I said and then he shut the door as he left. I smiled. Having a parent is weird. I love yous are weird.

_**Readers there's going to be another chapter that comes out today or tonight. Most of the time I publish my work around midnight to four in the morning. Sometimes I do get to do it earlier. But it's almost always at night. It's because no ones around to distracted me. If anyone has and ideas or anything they saw that was wrong let me know please.**_


	10. Gifts and Missing

**Thank you so much for the reviews ****Sammer3 and Zuhara-33. Thank you for the ideas and pointing out my mistakes. I will be defiantly be using some of them soon but twisting them so it fits right with the other stuff I have down for the story already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men.**

**Gifts and Missing**

**Roxie's Pov**

After dad left I got out of bed to look at what Wade had brought me. A dozen roses with a red vase. I picked up the yellow roses that had pink tips. They smelled so amazing. How did he know these are my favorite?

Next I looked at the package that was wrapped in light purple tissue paper. I gently opened the end of the wrappings and took it out carefully. It was maple bacon covered in chocolate. I told him once that this was my favorite food.

I didn't think he remembered half of what I said to him.

The box on the floor was last. It had pretty pink flower design. It was a large flat sized box and the label said DebsShops.

I love that store! I always wish I had somewhere nice to go to where their clothes. I wish I had the money for the clothes too. That store is not cheap.

I opened the box. There's a note inside and what looks like several dresses. I took the note out and laid it on my bed I pulled the first two dresses out they were the exact same style but one was light blue and the other was a pale yellow with gold trim around the waist line.

They probably stopped three inches before my knee. They were defiantly special accession dresses. They were a bit puffy. Then I pulled out the next two dresses. Cheeze he got my way to much. One was white and had green trimming with a few buttons and spaghetti straps.

The other dress was a light pink with white trim. It had a few buttons but was a bit of a different style than the green. Both again probably went to three inches above my knee.

At the bottom of the box there was two more items that were wrapped in pink tissue paper. I picked up the larger one and unwrapped them. They were a pair of dark brown swade lace up boots. They stopped a few inches before my knee and had about a two and half inch thick heal on them.

The smaller one I took out of the box next. They were a pair of little gold sequence shoes to match the special dresses.

How the hell did he know I would like this stuff? How the hell did a seventeen year old guy pay for all this? I picked the note up off my bed and began to read it.

_Dear Roxie_

_I owe you a big apology. I should have believed you. I should have trusted you. I saw you at the mall bye yourself one day and you kept looking at this store but you never went in. _

_We were watching food channel together one time with your brothers and it was all on chocolate bacon. I saw the drool run out of your mouth. Those flowers smell like you._

I stopped reading for a few seconds. Wade was making me embarrassed and he wasn't even here. Damn he's good. Do I really smell like flowers? I asked myself as I smelled my armpit. I started reading again.

_I hope you like your stuff and you'll forgive me. Meet me after school on the last day. Enless we get detention before then. Pack clothes for at least a week._

_Wade _

_PS _

_It would be so hott if you didn't wear underwear with those dresses. _

"God Damnit Wade! Your not even here and I am all flustered and embarrassed." I said out loud to myself. I couldn't hold it in.

The week flew by and it was now Friday. The last day of this school year.

Surprisingly me and Wade didn't have detention. I had made sure to ride with him to school that day. My bag was in the back of the car already. God that was hard to sneak out the front door.

I got into Wade's black mustang. It was a 1964.

"Why'd you buy a old car?" I asked.

"It's a mustang princess. It goes fast and goes fast for a long time." He said while smirking.

"You know kind of like me." he said with his grin growing even bigger as he saw my beat red face.

"WADE! Must you do that." I said while trying to keep my voice straight.

"Must you tease me? Come on sweetheart you can't just expect me to take it. I need someway to fight back." He said with a laugh.

"Hey I am not your sweetheart yet." I said a little bit frustrated. I didn't like that he called me that. It's not like I am his girlfriend or something.

"I am look how short you roll up your uniform skirt and you were fishnet tights with it. Then leather biker boots on top of it. You can never button up your shirt all the way and I can always see what bra you're wearing underneath it." he stated.

"Face it sweetheart you are an ultimate tease. You set yet so that means you do wanna be with me. So there fore I can call you sweetheart all I want." He said in a voice that said I win.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"We are going to Chicago to stay in a French style hotel called Little Paris. I am not done apologizing or done trying to seduce you." He said with a big grin. He looked really excited about this.

"Wade you've gotten me enough stuff. Thank you by the way you didn't have to do that. I would have just accepted a hug or a.." I said but Wade cute me off.

"Or 69" He said while he wiggled his eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner. My face flushed a deep red. The thought of Wade naked was something I have to say I thought about way more than I ever wanted him to know.

He is in my day dream when I need to relax myself. My private time. I was still a virgin but I could still be horny. I am defiantly not ready to lose my v card yet.

**End of pov **

**A few hours Later. At home.**

"Where is Roxie?" Amy stood in front of the TV making sure she blocked whatever sport they were watching so they pay more attention.

"I think she's in her room. Or maybe she spent the night at someone's house." Leon said.

"Leon you know she always tells us when she's leaving or working. She isn't irresponsible." Amy shouted clearly not happy her favorite beautiful neice was gone.

To she felt like she was Roxie's and the boys mom. She had taken care of them. She had raised them by herself even though she had Conner to take care of already.

"Aunt Amy if something would have happened I would know. We've got that creepy twin feel thingy. Right now from what I can tell she feels really happy." Noah said.

He was trying to make his aunt feel better. Truthfully he was worried too. Nothing felt wrong but it wasn't like her to just take off.

"Hey guys have you seen Wade anywhere Stryker said he needs to resume training since schools out." Zero said sounding extremely aggravated.

"No we thought we went to training right after school." John said as he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Great he's probably off with some stupid girl. One of these days he's going to catch something." Zero said in a ticked off voice. Then it clicked for all of them.

"Roxie and Wade both missing." Amy repeated to herself. Jimmy got up and growled. His claws came out.

"Oh god you don't think that there..." Noah started.

"No Roxie knows better. I taught her better than to just sleep around." Amy said. She was trying to reassure herself and Jimmy.

"Sit back down Jimmy. I am sure there's nothing to worry about. Maybe Roxie got called in to work. It wouldn't be the first time that it happened last minute." Amy said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Victor looked slightly uncomfortable with that. Jimmy stormed off to the kitchen and got beer for out.

**Okay if anyone could tell me how you get pictures in stories and stuff that would be awesome. I could show you guys what the dresses look like. Also sorry for not putting this out sooner. I've had a lot of internet trouble lately and I haven't been able to get on. I'll probably put another chapter out later today. **


	11. Little Paris

**Thank you for the reviews and the support guys.**** Thank you for sharing. ****Also I am still having internet problems so I am not going to be able to update as fast as before. This chapters going to be Roxie and Wade's trip.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Little Paris**

**Wade's Pov**

So far the only thing we've done is sit in the hot tub.

"Do you wanna do anything else?" I asked my cute redheaded partner in crime.

"I just want to relax Wade final were stressful." She said half awake. Her head had been leaning on my shoulder for the past 30 minutes.

She was exhausted. Most of it probably from sitting in the hot tub for hours. Which is not good for either of us. I looked down at her. Checking out her body.

She still had some bruises and her cuts were still visible from the locker room.

They didn't look bad but when were back in the room I'll put something on them. I get the feeling she hasn't done that yet. Stubborn girl. I sighed. We needed to get out before both of us fall asleep.

"Come sweetheart we need to get out." I said while releasing a yawn.

"Okay" she said but she didn't move. I smiled she was no long awake. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled out. I glanced over at the pool no one was in it. It was one in the morning.

"Hey Roxie you need to wake up. I am too tired to carry up." I told her and shook her a little. It was true being in that hot tub after driving a while made me sleepy. She just nodded her head.

I smirked. Hmmm I bet that pool water is really cold. I carried her over to the edge of the pool. Glanced around to make sure no one was watching us. I threw her in the pool.

"WADEEEE!" She yelled as her body hit the cold water.

"I told you to get up." I said and laughed at her. She started to swim away.

"Why? You're probably just going to dunk me." She said. I caught up with her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're shivering. Come on let's get out of the pool." I said and carried up to the shallow end of the pool.

"Okay" She said and rested her head on my chest. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and she was hugging me around my shoulder and neck. I rested my chin on her head.

We reached the stairs and she was still holding on to me.

"Roxie?" I said and I didn't get a response. I shook her body a little.

"Roxie sweetheart Wake up." I demanded. She jus groaned a little.

I sighed I guess I'll just have to carry her up. I threw over my shoulder so I could grab the towels. I placed one over Roxie so no one would see her undies. I just threw the other one around my neck.

**End of Pov**

**Next Day Back at Home**

"Where are they" Jimmy growled as he slammed his fist down on the table. He spilt the milk and the home cooked meal all over the table.

"Jimmy she is fine. Wade called last night. He's taking her to see a friend in

Chicago. He said she wanted to hang out with Greg." Amy said calmly.

"Greg that gay nurse Greg?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah that Greg. Wade didn't think it was a good idea for a young girl to ride a train by herself to the South Side of Chicago. I agree with him." Amy said

"After what happened at school on Monday would you rather her go by herself?" Amy asked.

"No but I don't trust Wade." Jimmy growled. Still not happy.

"I just had a conversation with her about running off without telling people." He groaned. His daughter was going to be the death of him one day.

"Well I guess she gets it from you Jimmy." Amy said with a frustrated tone.

"But I am not a fifteen year old girl." Jimmy said.

"I would hope not you have three kids. And Roxie didn't leave three kids behind. Jimmy she's only an hour away from us. Not thousands of miles away like you were." Amy shouted.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. If I knew they existed before now I would have stayed. I would have been there for them." Jimmy growled loudly.

Jimmy stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you running now?" Amy shouted at him.

"I am going to get a drink away from women. This is exactly why I never got married." He growled and walked out of the house.

**Back with Wade and Roxie**

**Roxie's Pov**

I felt the sun beat down on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and tried to sit up but there's an arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and glanced over to see Wade in is blue silky boxers. He was drooling a bit on the pillow.

I moved his hand a little and his grip around me got tighter. He pulled me close to him. My head was on his care chest. He smelled good. I snuggled against him for a moment. I felt lips on the top of my head.

He opened his eyes. I tried get out of his hug but he just pulled me back to him. I sighed.

"No no no sweetheart I am keeping you in bed as long I can." He said and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Wade let go you'll get your fun later." I said without thinking.

"Oh so I will get laid on this little get away." He said and grinned from ear to ear.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" I shouted shocked. My face was getting beat red.

"Aww come one princess you know you wanna." He said and then kissed my roughfuly. He loosened his grip around my waist and started sliding his hand further down my waist. I kissed him back.

He rolled on top of me. His hips between my legs now. He was kissing down my neck biting down and making me moan. Damnit Wade. He started rubbing himself against me I gasped.

"Wade stop!" I shouted. I didn't want to go any further. I like him but I still wasn't his girlfriend and I am only fifteen. I tried pushing him off but it didn't work.

"Wade please." I begged. He stopped and looked into my eyes. He could tell I was scared.

"Sorry I just lost control. I didn't mean to…" He said. He did look genuinely sorry. He got off of me and laid next to me. He took my hand and held it against his chest.

"You know I would never without your permission. I maybe a pervert but I would never force someone I care about into it. No matter how excited I was." He said. He turned his head and wouldn't look at me.

"Its okay were just going to practice self control sometime." I said.

"I am going to go take a shower." I said and pulled away from his hand. I forgot I was still in my underwear from swimming from the night before. It was freezing outside of the blankets. I grabbed the pink and white dress Wade had gave me and grabbed some clean underwear. I picked out a lacey pink bra and booty cuter panty set. I turned the water one cold. I definitely needed a cold shower. Truthfully I was just as hot and bothered as Wade hand been.

I sighed in relief as water beat down on my skin. I finished my shower quickly and looked in the mirror as I was brushing my hair. I moved my hair away from my neck. Oh shit. I had one hickey on one side of my neck from Wade.

I turned my neck the other way. I had one on that side. I saw another on my collar bone. There was no way to hide them. It was way too hot to wear a scarf or a turtle neck. I couldn't even wear a jacket. I got dressed quickly and walked out the bathroom door.

"OH MY GOD WADE I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted as I turned around and covered my eyes. My face was as red as a tomato. Wade had been changing. He had not a shred of clothing on right now.

"It's okay. Like anything you saw?" He said and laughed. I groaned. I did like what I saw but I was never going to let him know that.

"GET dressed please." I shouted at him.

"Aww I'll get dressed if you give me a kiss." He stated. I didn't even have to uncover my eyes to know that he was smirking.

"If you at least put pants on you'll get a kiss." I said and sighed. I do like Wade but I know better than to fall for a guy like that.

"Okay." He said and then he snickered a little. Great just great. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I uncovered my eyes and turned around. He was still shirtless.

Wade bent down and I stud on my tippy toes to reach his lips. They were soft and warm. He didn't try to stick his tongue in or anything. He just he just hugged me. After a minute we parted.

"Nice abs." I told him as I pulled away from him. He smirked. I smiled at him.

"Nice tits" He said with a big grin. My smile faded. He could have put it a little bit sweeter than that but oh well. Its Wade there's not much to work with.

"So where are we going now?" I asked as I sat down and put the boots on Wade had given me. They made me 2 and half inches taller but I was still short compared to Wade. Really 5'2 ½ wasn't much better than the original 5 ft I had been.

Wade was putting on his shirt and socks. I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and back straight. Wade did a double take.

"Wow you look like lady now. I mean normally I consider you more like my guy buddies. I've never seen you wear anything girl besides your uniform skirt for school." He said while staring and awe.

He was right. I never really wore anything lady like outside of school. It was always blue jeans and a t-shirt. Converse and biker boots.

I guess that's what happens when you grow up with two older brothers plus you're living with your male cousin. I had skirts and girly clothes and other stuff but I guess I never really wanted to wear them.

"I don't feel grown up enough to wear all that girly stuff yet. I still have sometime to be a tomboy." I said. That was true too. I didn't feel grown up enough to wear actual heals or dresses. I like wearing the one Wade bought me.

"Well never mind that now. Were going to the china town here. It's kind of like the one in New York but Smaller." He said and we went out of our hotel room door.

**Later in the Evening **

"Hurry up I gotta pee." Wade shouted from the other side of the door. I smirked I put mascara eyeliner and a light pinkish red lip stick. I wore the blue dress with the gold trim and the flats to match. I put my glasses on.

Not to bad I thought to myself when I looked in the mirror. I opened the door and Wade fell on the floor. He must have been leaning against the door. I stared down at him and walked over him. He quickly shut the door.

"Awww god that feels good." He said. I giggled it sounded like he was doing something else in there.

"Should I leave to your business" I said while trying to stifle a giggle.

"No princess I'd rather wait for you to be back in bed with me." He said and then I heard the toilet flush.

"Wash your hands. I live with brothers I know how guys are and if were going dancing your not touching me with pee hands." I yelled on the other side of the door. I thought I heard water running so I backed away from the door and grabbed my purse off the bed.

I heard the door open.

"Hey Roxie?" Wade asked in a sweet voice as I turned around.

"Yeah what do you need?" I asked confused.

"I need a lot of things. Getting laid being one of them. But don't you hate it when you pee on her hands." He said while wipping his hands on my face on the side of my cheek. I quickly dart back falling on the bed. But I wasn't quick enough. I squirmed around trying to wipe off my face.

"EWWWW GOD DAMNIT WADE." I shouted loud enough that the people in the hotel across the street could have heard me. He just laughed at me.

"I am just joking around princess." He said while laughing. I stopped squirming and glared at him.

"Come on lets go dancing before my father dad gets old." I said. I got off the bed. Wade stuck out his hand for me to hold. I grabbed his wrist and made him wipe his hand on the bed first.

Hotel beds are already gross so a little pee probably won't hurt anything. He was snickering a little.

"Your dad is already old he's at least a hundred" I said and laughed. What was he talking about my dad certainly did not look a hundred.

"Do you think he knows where were at?" I asked.

"I told him you went to go visit Greg." Wade said as he opened the door for me.

"Greg doesn't live in Chicago." I said confused.

"I know but your dad doesn't know that." Wade said as he locked the door behind us.

**End of pov**

**Hehe he doesn't know that yet. I am working on getting my internet issue fixed so just bare with me whoever is reading this. I still open to ideas and anyone who finds mistakes feel free to point them out. I'll go back and fix them.**


	12. Busted Twice

**Please keep reading and reviewing. Feel free to share any ideas that you think of. I am always open to them. The story's going to pick up a lot more after the next chapter.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything x-men**

**Busted Twice**

Wade and Roxie were dancing to Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John.

Jimmy's pov

I walked into the Little Paris. I smelt Roxie and Wade's sent all over this place.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady at the front desk asked politely.

"Yes, I am looking for a man named Wade Wilson. He's my business partner and there's an emergency."

"Oh must be some emergency. A lady just came in here asking not long ago for him. She said he is in business with him too." She said. What? Who else could be her for Wade? I don't like the smell of this.

"Can you tell me where to find him?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Oh of course he and his adorable girlfriend in the dinning ball room." She said with a smile. Girlfriend? He better not be my daughter's boyfriend.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's right down the hall." She said and pointed to a long hallway. I walked away and started towards the dinner ball room.

**End of pov **

**In the ball room**

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith began to play. Roxie immediately stopped dancing.

"What's wrong? Are tired? Or can you not handle my good looks any longer?" Wade said while grinning at Roxie.

"No I am just not good at slow dancing." Roxie said while blushing a little. Wade Grinned even wider.

"Come on I can try and help you get better?" He said while holding one hand out. Roxie took it and Wade put her hand to his lips kissing it softly. Roxie blushed even more.

He leaned in close to her and she stepped forward cautiously.

"Ow" Wade said. Roxie backed away from him. Even with the flat gold sequenced shoes she was still a mess when it came to dancing.

"Oh sorry. We should..." Roxie stopped mid in her sentence because Wade was laughing.

"Princess I was kidding come back close to me. We'll really dance this time." Wade said while holding out his hand and bowing at her in a polite manner. Roxie took it while shaking her head.

"You're really horrible you know that." She stated. Wade slid he's hand down to her hip making her gasp a little. He stopped and then made their arms go up together a little.

"Wade I am seriously really…" She started but was cut off by Wade.

"My sweet princess?" He asked. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked back. He bent his head down so he could be right next to her ear.

"Can you shut up for once and trust me." He stated in a sweet soothing voice. Roxie opened her mouth to say something but Wade beat her to it.

"Trust me. You can stand on my feet and I can do all the moving you're small. It will work. Just relax and trust me." He whispered in her ear. Roxie put her feet on his and they started moving.

Roxie rested her head against Wade's chest. Wade rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled. He twirled her and then he pulled her closer than before. Roxie began to glow. Her happiness made her glow.

"Roxie are you okay?" Wade asked. They were still slow dancing.

"Yeah I am fine why?" She asked confused.

"Because you're glowing? Is that normal?" Wade asked a little surprised. He didn't expect to have his own personal disco ball dancing with him.

"Oh shit sorry" Roxie said while trying to pull away but Wade just pulled her back closer and tighter.

"It's okay. It makes look like an angel or something. It fits you and your weirdness." Wade said. Roxie didn't feel happy about what Wade had said.

"You think I am weird?" Roxie asked sadly. Wade looked own at her and she raised her chin. Wade took off her glasses and put them in his little pocket of his tux. They just hung there. It made him look a bit nerdy.

"Wade they'll see." Roxie said while trying to hide her glowing her smile had completely faded.

"Your eyes are more than just blue. The are violet one the outside then they change to blues and greens making your eyes bright then a yellowish orange color around the pupil. It beautiful. It's like life is just running through them." He said softly.

"Your weird but so am I. Were mutants princess. Were all weird just look at your dad. OH SHIT YOUR DAD." Wade shouted. he was looking at Jimmy. He luckily had not found them yet.

"Keep dancing. We'll blend in more then." Wade whispered into what he wants to be his girlfriend's ear. Roxie just nodded her head. They began dancing again.

"So because you glow, you feel the need to wear dorky glasses?" Wade asked while grinning.

"No I wear them because I can't fully control my glowing all the time. When I am extremely happy or surprised it happens and I can't really control it that well. They help. Those lenses are special. The physics teacher made them for me. He's one of us.

"Oh Mr. O'Riley is a mutant I didn't know that." He said.

**Jimmy's Pov**

I saw something bright out of the corner of my eye. It had to be them. I began making my way through the crowd.

**End of pov**

"Excuse me but may I dance with my boyfriend." A tall skinny blond haired girl asked Roxie.

"What?" I said and I glanced up at Wade. I broke away from him.

**Roxie's pov**

A girl that was absolutely beautiful asked me. Wade had a girlfriend and he didn't tell me. I mean we aren't together as a couple but he could have told me and not flirted with me.

"Hey baby when are you coming back to my room for a little fun?" She asked and gave him a wink. I quickly grabbed my glasses out of Wade's pocket and began to walk off.

"Roxie wait please it's not what you think." He said.

"It never is is it?" I said and rolled my eyes. She's got the body of a super model. I am not even completely developed yet. I can't compete with that. I sighed and shook my head and walked away.

"Roxie!" I heard two different voices shouting my name.

I just kept on walking on and I went of the ball room and went to our room to get my things.

When I got up there I didn't bother to close the door. I just grabbed my stuff and started cramming things back in my bag. I wouldn't let myself cry. I didn't want to freak him out if he came in.

Damnit why do I even care. It's not like he cares about me.

"Roxie!" I heard my father's voice shout at me. I didn't want anyone to ever know the true me. I can't trust anyone. I didn't turn around I just kept putting stuff in my bag.

"I hear you Jimmy I am packing now." I shouted back at him.

"You know better than to just run off like that. We just talked about this a few days ago!" He shouted at me.

"I am your dad you're not going to call me Jimmy!" he shouted again. I had had it.

"You've been here only a few months. Why should I call you dad? You weren't there to help me when I scraped my knee or when Marnie went crazier. You haven't been in my LIFE SO WHY SHOULD I CALL YOU DAD." I shouted at him.

"I've been doing it because I was trying to trust you. I knew it made you feel good. Come on ,you know you don't even want me because I am a girl. I could tell that the first time I met you." I shouted he looked hurt but I wasn't stopping.

"You just wanted boys right? Boys are so much easier to understand. Blah blah blah. You wanna know why I don't call you Dad? Because you are not my dad. Your just some guy who showed up into my life because your boss made you." I shouted.

"It's just like Marnie's not my mom. She's just some bitch who tried kill me with a fucking pair of tweezers. I've known for while why you actually came here. If it wasn't for Stryker you wouldn't have even came if you knew about us." I shouted.

I zipped up my bag. Jimmy wouldn't even look up at me.

**With Wade Pov**

"I told you it was over two years ago Ashley. I don't love you. Stop following me. Why are you here? Trouble follows you so come on out with it." I shouted and then stormed out of the ball room. I hope I can get to Roxie in time. Truthfully I didn't want to know why she was here. She's put my life in trouble before.

"Hey, if you want your little whore to live then your going to stop right there." Ashley shouted at me. Damnit. I turned around to see she had a bomb control in her hand. It was small but I knew one push and Roxie would be gone.

"That's what I thought. Now were going to play a game. It's kind of like 20 questions. If you give all the answers to what Stryker's really up to I might let her live. The bomb is in your room. I knew you were staying here so I decided to surprise you." She stated.

Shit.

**Okay guys that's all for now. Another one will be come out this afternoon probably. **


	13. Awakening

**Sorry it's been while. I've been busy. I am going to try and update as much I as I can. ****Thank you for the reviews keep reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Awakening**

Jimmy and Roxie just stud there.

"Roxie It was only like that at first. I am just not sure how to figure out girls. It's not easy. I would have defiantly came here if I knew about you guys. I've always wanted kids. I never thought I could have them because of my job." Jimmy said in a sad tone.

"Please give me chance I've only known you for a few months. I am not going to figure out everything that quickly. Just give it time." Jimmy said. He looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

Jimmy sniffed the air.

"Roxie grab the stuff and get out of the room." Jimmy shouted. Roxie quickly grabbed the bags and her and Jimmy tried to run out of the room in time but didn't quiet make it. The bags did though.

**Wade's Pov**

"I didn't make my decision yet." He shouted at Ashley. He felt his heart drop. When the second explosion went off. She looked at the screen of the control panel.

"It says a malfunction happened." She said. She began to run but Wade quickly grabbed her.

**A few days later**

Stryker paces back and forth debating on what to do with the messy situation.

"Wilson, you not only put urself at risk but also the girl and this entire secret team. You could have not only have gotten her killed and she's a new recruit but also destroyed everything we've been working towards." Stryker shouted at Wade.

"Despite your mouth and maturity level I know you knew better than that. You know better than anyone else what Ashley is capable of."

"Sir I didn't know Ashley would be there. If I had known I wouldn't have gone." Wade said trying to sound calm. He felt guilty. He had almost screwed up everything and Roxie is in the hospital.

"The only good thing that came out of this mess was we caught her finally. She won't be able to do anymore damage to mutants and to our team. She will be kept to be interrogated so we can discover what these scientists are after this time." Stryker said calmly then left the room.

"DAMNT" I shout and punch the wall. I wouldn't be stuck in the stupid base again if it wasn't for Ashley. My knuckles were bleeding and I probably had busted them. At this point in time I could care less.

Roxie was hurt, Jimmy wants to kill me and the whole team wanted to beat the shit out of me. Just great just fucking great.

**Back in Downers Groves**

**Jimmy's Pov**

I glanced down at my daughter again. Her words were still stinging me in the heart. I want to be there for her but I have no idea how to do this. I stroked her hand and put my head down on the side of the bed.

"Come on kid wake up so we can have a chance to get to know each other." I whispered.

"How is she?" Leon asked quietly. His eyes were red I could tell he had been crying but he'll never admit it. I guess he got his stubbornness from me. He had bags under his eyes and he looked ragged.

"The doctor said there's been no change." I said not lifting my head up. He walked right back out of the room. The boys could hardly stand to be in here. I guess seeing someone like that is too much for them. They won't be ready for while to take out into the field to fight.

_**Flashback After the bomb went off**_

"_Roxie Roxie ROXIE" I growled at her. She didn't respond. I tried to shield her from the blast the best I could but it still wasn't enough. She needed to be able to heal herself. No normal person could survive a close bombing like that._

"_Please open your eyes or wiggle your fingers something" I said while\ looking down at her blood covered body. She had deep cuts and burns all over her. The burns didn't look that server. She had blood gushing out of her head._

" _please don't take her away from me yet."Was all that came out. I growled loudly. If she would survive this Wade better stay away from her. I picked her up and carried out of the depre and completely destroyed room._

"_Hey bell hop go get the bags from this room." I growled as I handed him the key. He looked dazed and confused at what was going on. There was screaming people everywhere. If I saw Wade he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow._

_**End of flash back**_

I kissed Roxie's hand.

"I am so sorry. I didn't protect you enough. I didn't shield you enough. I didn't get there in time to get you." I said and squeezed her hand and let one tear slip.

"Dad?" A quiet voice said. I glanced up to see my daughter beautiful blue eyes open. Thank you. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah half-pint dads here." I said kissed her hand again. I won't ever let her out of my sight again.


	14. Chemical and Complicated Pasts

**Okay sorry that last on was short but adding i to this story made some stuff confusing when i first typed it up and it looks better as a separate chapter anyway. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men**

**Chemical and Complicated Pasts**

**A few weeks later.(which is two and a half weeks into the summer) Yeah summer! Too bad it's almost over for me. :(**

Stryker walks in with a huge smile on his face.

"So what have we found?" He said. The scientists and doctors had called him down to the lab.

"Ashley said that there was a bomb malfunction. Well that occur because of Miss. Howlett. Her power is not telekinesis. She's changing chemicals and cells. She's like Mother Nature almost but we don't know the extent of it. She hasn't fully matured so we won't know until she's eighteen probably unless she stops growing before then." Gordon the head scientist told Stryker.

"We did discover more." He said while looking at a file and pulling it out so Stryker could see.

"Go on." Stryker said while trying to keep calm. He was excited. It was like he had his own little bomb detonator now.

"Her real name is Roxiandra Diane Howlett. When her mother found out what she was she shipped the boys off to their aunt. They call themselves The Gene Killers. Their goal is to kill all mutants prenatally they want to make it so no one will ever get the x gene again." He stated.

Stryker hated mutants. The only problem he had with them was them trying to kill him and his team several times. He wants to enslave some mutants into soldiers at least. If he could control them they were fine by him if they could fight the battles and win.

"Her family is actually from Transylvania. Her real grandfather is really Dracula not the count that ate people body and his wife committed suicide. It's the one that all the vampire stuff is based off of. It's not a myth. He's not a vampire though just a really old mutant. "He stated.

"He does have pale skin, fangs, and can transform into a bat but he doesn't thirst for blood. He's just an animal type of mutant like Jimmy's sons. He's also got super strength and he has incredible speed. He can go out in the sun light. Wow who would have thought all those people afraid of vampires and Dracula is really just a mutant." He said.

Stryker had and even bigger smile on his face.

"Why did they want to hide her real name from her? It's not that much of a change."

"The grandmother had someone erase and replace her memories and her brothers of their real grandfather. Roxiandra was named after her great grandmother. It was Dracula's mother. Her grandmother was worried after the incident with Roxiandra and her mother that it would have an effect on the boys."

"Divorced Dracula and replaced him with Dan Schmidt. She was worried that mutations would spread in the rest of them family and moved them to the U.S. Jimmy and Victor had been stuck in the European area for a while when they ran from some sort of trouble they caused. That's how they met those women." He told Stryker.

"When her grandmother gave her to the mutant killers they didn't want her to remember where she was and who she was. They do that with all the mutants. It's for encase they escape or a break out ever happens they just gave them numbers. She was number seven. "He said and glanced further down at the file.

"She escaped because of Remy Lebeau. He was not only a mutant that's in our facility now, but he. He was number three. She was got out when she was fourteen and Remy was sixteen. Both of them probably don't remember anything about the place." He stated. Stryker was a quiet for a second.

"How do the boys not know anything about this?" Stryker asked with a puzzled face.

"When they were sent with their Aunt their mother was in a rehab in St. Louis and their grandmother took Roxiandra with her. Her grandmother didn't give her to the Killers until she was ten. She remembers living with her grandmother in Faults and she still has quite a few friends there but she has no recollection at all of anything else." He stated and then keeps going on.

"She believes she had to stay to take care of her grandmother and she thinks she went to school in the Faults area up until she started high school and that's what the rest of the family believes too. Her grandmother's name is May Schmidt. Dracula's last name was Heart." He said and then closed the file.

"Well that's interesting. Well have to take some of her blood to find out exactly what happened when the Gene Killers had her." He smirked and left the room.

Stryker walked down the halls and into the gym/training room. Wade was there working out.

"Wilson you can go back to Downers Groves. I need you for a secret mission." He said calmly. Wade stopped working out and glanced up at his boss.

"What is it?" He asked in an aggravated tone. The guys just wanted to take his frustrations out. Stryker just grinned.

**Back in Downers Groves**

**Roxie's Pov**

"Jimmy did you really kill Wade?" I asked. After I got out of the hospital all he talked about was cutting off Wade's manhood or killing him. I haven't seen him for weeks. I beginning to think that he actually did and there is no base.

"No half-pint I didn't but I should have. So when are you going to start calling me dad permanently?" he asked sounding a little aggravated that I called him Jimmy. I rolled my eyes.

"When I actually know you. I've known you for a little over two months. We've never really talked. I there an actual base are you just messing with me?" I asked.

"Yes there is a base and we can talk now." He stated while getting up and grabbing another beer. He sat back down in the chair. I got up and grabbed myself a beer.

"You are not 21" He stated. The rest of the guys were out training and Aunt Amy was at work.

"So it's not like anyone can see me but you. Come on we live way out of town. Lighten up." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me. I popped the sucker open and sat back down.

"Aunt Amy lets us drink. Besides grandma and grandpa Schmidt use to make homemade beer and wine and let me have some." I said.

"Who? Your grandparents name when I met Marine was Heart. I think me and Amy need to have a chat about who gets to parent you." He stated. Great no more fun. Who was he talking about I feel like I know them.

"You must have hit your head or were not your kids or something. They've been married since the dinosaurs walked the earth." I stated. Now I was worried. Maybe this guy really isn't my dad.

"I am pretty sure I am your dad kid. You brothers look just like me. Now you maybe I am not so sure about." He said. I may not look like him at all but personality wise I knew he was my dad. We were both stubborn as hell and never like to lose at anything.

"I am pretty sure your stuck with me whether you like it or not." I said. At this point in time I certainly didn't like it. He was driving me nuts and I was driving him nuts. Neither of us wanted to lose any argument we had together.

I crushed my can with my arm that wasn't broken. That bomb had left a nasty scar on my right side. Every now and then it would still bleed. I glanced across the table. His can was also crushed. Maybe were more alike than I thought.

We both sighed at the same time and rested the side of our head on our knuckles.

"This sucks" I stated.

"Yeah you said it kid." He said. Maybe were more alike then I'd like to admit.

**End of Pov**

**Wade's Pov**

I parked my Mustang and got out of the car. Stryker said Roxie or Roxiandra whatever her name really is okay. I sighed. Thank god. I put one foot on the first step and Jimmy had already swung the door open and aimed his shot gun right at me. Shit.

"Stryker sent me to talk to you about a mission." I said blandly. I made sure not to take another step just in case he decides to actually shoot. He lowered the gun.

"Come in but stay away from her. The guys are out training." He said. Shit the guys were gone there wasn't any one there to stop him if he tries to kill me. I followed Jimmy into the house.

"Well I need to talk to her." I said and didn't think before I said it. Jimmy turned around and pointed the gun at me.

"Whoa wait a sec. It's just part of my mission. I figured I'd show you the file first." I said with my hands in a defense calm down way. He growled and shook is head.

"Fine let me see the damn thing." He growled and took it from my hands. He said on the couch and popped it open on the coffee table. I sat in the chair across from him. His eyes widened and he slowly flipped threw it on the coffee table.

"So that's why she doesn't remember." Was all he said.

"Yeah I am suppose to tell her but I was kind of hoping you would be there for it too. In case she flips out on us. We need to keep her safe. If it wouldn't have been for Ashley telling us all the plans after we tortured her we wouldn't be telling her this at all." I said and looked down.

"You would have really let her go on with her life without letting her know the truth." He growled at me and glared at me.

"No I wouldn't have but I also wouldn't have known if the incident with Ashley hadn't happened." I said.

"Wade?" I heard a voice that made me taste pure sugar said. I turned my head around to see her. She came down the rest of the stairs.

"Yeah it's me" I said and shot up from the chair. She had a broken arm and a bandage on her head. Her right side had what looked like a small blood stain on it.

"Your bleeding" I stated and rushed over to her. Jimmy shot up from his chair and rushed towards us.

"I was just changing the bandages." She said then lifted up her shirt a little to show us that she was okay. She didn't look terrible but she still didn't look great.

"I.." I started but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said. I wish I didn't have to do this. Now she's not just going to physically hurt but also mentally and emotionally destroyed. I don't know if I can do that to her.

"Come and sit down Roxiandra we have to talk to you about something." Jimmy stated while looking down. I gave her a quick wink. She smiled at me and then she made her way to the couch. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly he was unhappy with my flirty gesture.

"Now is not the time Wade." Was all he said and then sat down by Roxie. I took a seat on the other side of her.

"So what's going on guys?" She said. Jimmy and I glanced at each other to see who was going to tell her.

**Well that's all for now folks. Please keep reading and reviewing. Let me know if there's any problems and I am still open to any ideas that you think will fit. I've got plenty but I'd still like to know what you think would be good in this story.**


	15. Think Broken or Drunk?

**Thank you for the reviews keep Reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Think Broken**** or Drunk?**

**Roxie's Pov**

"So I am not crazy I just can't remember." I said. I was trying to hold in my laugher and cry of joy. I knew I was forgetting something. I feel really funny.

"Umm well.." Wade started to say but I cut him off.

"This is great. Now I can really kill that bitch grandmother of my mine. Wow I feel really.." I started to say I felt a little dizzy.

"What were you going to say kid?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at me. Oh shit.

"Nothing daddy I love you." I said in the sweetest voice as possible. Am I drunk right now. The whole room looked a bit funny.

"Are you okay kid? You don't look so good." He said. I tried to stand up but he just pushed me back down. Wade just gave me a puzzled face. I was wobbly I was really happy too.

"I just feel like I always knew about this stuff and I just couldn't get myself to remember but now I do. I remember everything." I stated. That was a not entirely true. I remembered a guy named Remy Lebeau. I remember being called Roxiandra by someone.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked. I smiled. Hell no Wade I am drunk was what I should have said but I was just so incredibly happy.

"That's a silly question why wouldn't I be. I found out my life has been way more exciting than I ever thought it be." I said with a big smile on my face. I knew it. Deep down I knew it was all true. I am not traumatized I feel great and excited. I had a whole other life practically.

"I think we need to call a therapist or a doctor. She must be sick." Wade said and Jimmy nodded his head in a agreement. I heard the front door open. I turned my head to see a group of men walking in. HUGS!

I shot up from the couch and ran over and hugged my first victim.

**End of pov **

**Wade's Pov**

What the? What? Is she doing hugging Zero. She's going to get killed. I stared over at Jimmy he looked shocked in confused too.

"Now I really think she needs help." I got up from the couch to try and pry Roxie off of Zero.

She let go and turned around and hugged me.

"I loVEE youz guyszz" She said. She sounded drunk. I glanced over at the 24 pack of beers sitting on the coffee table. Jimmy thought we might need those.

"Jimmy how many did you drink?" I asked trying to figure out if she was drunk or insane or both.

"I had three. Why?" he growled a little.

Roxie let go of me and hugged Chris next.

"Ohhh how you doin Chris your such a cute nerd." She slurred. His faced was beat red. He just patted Roxie's head and shook his head.

"I am okay girly are you?" He asked quietly. Before she answered she let go of Chris and grabbed onto Fred. I held my laugher in he wrapped his arms around her trying not to crush her and then he pulled her off of himself. Of course Fred was the only one strong enough to get her to let go.

I glanced over a Zero he looked pissed.

"Jimmy what did you to do her?" Zero asked in an angry voice. He looked like he was going to reach for his gun to shoot her.

"Wait Zero! We just explained to her what was in that file and she lost her mind." I said. Really Jimmy and I hadn't noticed the amount of beer cans that were all over the coffee table. Roxie had let go of John who was cracking up.

"Jimmy your girl is as drunk as a skunk." He said while laughing. Zero walked out of the house. Probably to go get drunk again. She grabbed her two brothers at the same time and just about squeezed the life out of them.

"Roxie let go of us." Noah said while trying to breathe. She giggled and then jumped onto Conner. She looked like a leap frog hugging a tree.

"Ohh ConNer you're my favorite cousin." She slurred her speech sounding a little better.

"Roxie what did you drink this time." Was all he asked. He just shook his head. She let go of Conner and jumped into victor. He was so surprised he almost didn't catch her. He'd never looked so surprised in his life. The guys were trying to hold in there laughter just like me.

"Roxie? Is this what all women are like when there on their periods or something." He asked his face was beat red. Period? Oh the poor bastard has no idea that she's really drunk and not PMSing.

She jumped out of Victors arms.

"JIMMY you're the bestests dad in the world." She said and tried running over to Jimmy. She tripped. I tried to catch her but failed. Nine guys in the house seven of us highly trained and none of us could catch her.

She tried standing back up. Victor glanced at Jimmy

"I think we.. we need have a talk." He said to Victor and then glanced at his boys. Victor helped me get Roxie back in a stranding position.

"Take her upstairs Wade I need the rest of the guys." Jimmy told me. I nodded and threw Roxie over my shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"I've never been sooo happy to see Mr. Wilson." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at me. Her words still slurring together. I am glad Jimmy's not in here. I laid her down on her bed. She was grinning like a maniac.

"OHH come on Wade don't you wanna fu.." She started to say but I cut her off.

"Not when your like this princess." I said. With all the stuff going on that was the last thing on my mind for once. I love fooling around like rabbits with women but I didn't want to take advantage of her like other girls I've been with.

I started to walk away from the bed when I felt something pull on my belt. I glanced over to see Roxie undoing my belt

"Roxie No!" I shouted. I tried to stop her but then she was trying to unbutton my pants.

"Hey how's she doing WADE!" Jimmy and Chris were standing in the door way. Jimmy's bone claws came out and Chris just stood there shocked.

"You've got balls Wade" Chris said while shaking his head.

"It's really not what it looks like!" I shouted and just then I felt my pants drop. Luckily my boxers didn't go with them.

"When she sobers up we are having THE TALK about the birds and the bees!" Jimmy growled but he looked like he wanted to burst with laughter as he walked out of the room.

"Nice boxers Wade" Chris said in a sarcastic voice and walked out of the doorway laughing. I glanced down. I forgot I had my silky smile face boxers on. Those boxers might be the reason why Jimmy decided not to rip me in half.

I pulled up my pants and glanced over at Roxie. She was grinning like and idiot. She owes me after this. Jeezz she almost got my nuts ripped off.

**End of pov**


	16. Furry Fists and What the Hell are Maxi's

**Thank**** you for the reviews. ****Zuhara-33**** thank you for reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate all the support! To anyone who hasn't read her Stories yet. Do it read them. they are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Furry Fists ****and What the Hell are Maxi's?**

It has now been two weeks since Roxie's drunken incident and the finding out about what really happened with the Howlett kids. Jimmy was trying to have a relaxing day.

**Jimmy's pov**

There's a nice breeze blowing through the house and it's sunny outside. I sighed. My ass is relaxed laying on the couch with my beer and the sound of the baseball game on in the background.

Most of the guys were gone one missions. Not even the fact that smart ass Wade was still in my house and chasing around my daughter could ruin this peace.

The house could catch on fire and my day still would be good. Absolutely perfect. I heard the front door swing open.

"Why do always have to act like you need to go easy on me? Just because you're my big brother doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" I heard Noah's voice shout.

"I never said I was stronger than you and your just not as big as me yet. Do you want your ass kicked" Leon's voice shouted back.

Now it's ruined. I'll just let them fight it out. I heard foot steps down coming down the stairs. It smelled female and pissed off. It must be Amy. Oh shit.

"Boys what is the deal and you do not curse in my house Leon. You are not an adult you do not pay the bills by my rules. You got that." She shouted. I smelled something burning she must be flaming again.

"Jimmy can you get you lazy ass up for a second and actually be a parent." She shouted at me. The sooner Victor got back from the mission the better. Amy's a lot calmer when he's around.

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just let them fight it out and stop bitching at me so much. It's not like were married. Theses are my kids. I can tell them what to do." I growled. She raised and eyebrow at me. Oh shit no I am in for it.

"You and them are in my house remember. I make the rules. If I don't want them to fight in my house I can tell them not too." She said and started flaming even more. I smiled.

"Okay boys. You heard what she said go take it outside out of the house." I said and then went to lay back down on the couch. They instantly dashed out the door.

"Damnit James Howlett. We've talked about this. You're not allowed to undermine my authority with them. You living here if you don't like it then go somewhere else but you're not helping these kids at all." She shouted at me.

"Listen lady. I would gladly leave your house if I could. I may not be the best parent yet but I am not leaving these kids now that I know them. So I am hear until they graduate ass planted on your couch whether you like it or not!" I shouted at her. She gave a frustrated groan and then left the room.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs again. It was female and smelled pissed off. Roxie this time. She's probably just pissed at Wade or something. I chugged my beer and popped another one open.

"Arggg Amy I need your help!" Roxie shouted. Why must my peace be ruined. I sat up on the couch.

"What is it kid? Can't I help you?" I asked confused why she just didn't asked for me.

"I need maxi's and some Midol." She said and was holding her stomach. Oh no. Maxi's is that a type of pregnancy test? I guess the Midol's for morning sickness. My baby girl pregnant at fifteen.

"Ohh Roxie I knew I should have had that birds and the bees talk with you. It's too late now. What's the name of the pregnancy test you want?" I asked while shaking my head.

I sighed. I am doing a terrible job at this parenting a girl thing. The boys were easy they just need to beat each other up a little. Girls I didn't know what the hell to do about when they were mad.

"Please tell me it's not Wades." I said. She started laughing a little. I didn't think it was funny.

"Dad I am not pregnant! I am on my period. Maxi's is a brand of lady product stuff and Midol is for cramps." She said while giggling. I didn't think it was too funny she scared the shit out of me.

"Oh good then I don't have to kill Wade yet." I said.

"Do you want me to go and get you some umm Maxi's" I said. Roxie nodded and then Amy walked by and gave me the never ending shopping list. She walked away and smiled.

"Get the ones without wings. Thanks dad. You are my savor right now." She said and gave me a hug. She'd been calling me dad for a week now. The more we talked the more she hugged and trusted me.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"They come with wings?" I said out loud to myself trying to figure out exactly what maxi's were. I could hear Amy laughing in the other room. I left the house to go shopping.

**End of pov**

**Chris's pov**

I sighed We were pulling up to Amy's house. I was so happy to be done with that mission. We killed way to many people. People who seemed innocent. It was only Fred, Zero, and me. It had been rough.

"YOUR A FUCKING DICK!" I heard what sound like one of the Howlett boys. Zero just shook his head.

"Stupid kids" was all he said. Fred didn't say anything he just sat there. We reached the house and got out of the car.

"THAT'S IT!" I heard Noah shout. I turned my head to see them transform. Oh shit.

"Hey stupid kids that's enough!" David shouted.

"Stay out of it!" Noah shouted back. David has no patients and a bad temper. Great. David took his guns out and aimed them at the boys.

"David Stop!" I shouted at him and Fred grabbed him. He went to shoot his guns off still but all that happened was click. Zero groaned. Ha he forgot to reload. I smiled. Serves that prick right. I didn't really like David too much.

Only members of the team called him by his real name. I glanced over at the boys. They started running towards each other. Shit.

"Fred grab Leon." I told him and he let go of David to run towards the boys.

I now was trying to pin Noah to the ground. He bit my shoulder. I felt a deep pain instantly. Fred had Leon to the ground with no problem.

"Transform back now." Fred told them. He glanced over to make sure Noah transformed back too. I got off of him. He took off running towards the woods. Leon glanced over at me eyes wide.

"Grow up for once Noah!" Leon shouted at him but he kept running. I stood up.

"Chris are you okay?" Fred asked me I shook my head no. I could feel the blood drip down my shoulder.

"Help me to the house." I told them Leon got on one side of me and helped me walk towards the house.

"Should have charged my taser first." I said.


	17. Jealousy and Knowing

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Jealousy and Knowing**

"Oh my god Chris." Roxie said. She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

**Chris Pov**

Leon and Fred were holding me up. I was feeling extremely dizzy and in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Roxie go get what ever you need to patch him up. Now!" Leon shouted at his little sister. She dashed up the stairs.

"Leon calm down. Don't shout at her. Treat her good." I said and smiled weakly at him. That bit must be deep if it's making me this weak. Where the hell is Jimmy at?

**Jimmy's Pov**

Okay which ones are the ones that don't have wings?" Which size should I get? I was holding two different packages in my hand. Jezz I'll never ask why she doesn't want my help again.

**End of pov**

**Back to Chris's Pov**

They had carried me up to the room I had been staying in since we got to Downers Groves. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Roxie had told the guys to get out.

Leon took one look at the blood gushing out and went white looking like he would pass out. Fred was just being a pest asking if I would be alright every five seconds. He went to tell Amy what happened.

"Roxie are you sure you can handle this?" I asked her. I knew she worked in an ER as a nurse but I wasn't sure on how much blood she could actually handle and if she could even fix me up herself.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll need stitches but if I am wrong then …" I cut her off.

"Then you'll go on a date with me." I said. What the hell? Was I out of my mind Roxie's five years younger than me.

"Okay deal. Hey Chris I am going to have to remove your shit. Umm if that's okay." She said her face flushed a cherry red. She can be so adorable sometimes. I smiled.

"Yeah that's fine what ever you need." I said. I wasn't sure exactly what I meant by that. I think the blood lose is getting to me. She nodded her head and carefully started talking my shirt off.

I winced a little when the clothe rubbed up against the bit. Roxie stopped for a moment and I nodded my head for her to continue. My shirt was finally off and she got out a syringe.

"Hey don't worry about pain killers. I get hurt all the time." I smiled at her. She smiled back but she was still blushing. She glanced down at me. She was checking me out.

She grabbed the wet wash clothe and put it against my skin cleaning around the wound. I flinched at her touch every now and then. She got out peroxide and tipped the bottle onto a dry clothe.

The second it hit my skin I flinched away instantly. Roxie stopped. I shook my head at her telling her I was okay. She gave me a small smile but she seemed more worried than she was before.

She finished cleaning the wound.

"So how'd you get to be a nurse anyway your only fifteen?" I asked as she examined the bit again. Her fingers touching my bare skin made my face heat up a little.

"Well they couldn't find anyone that had been certified already to hirer so they basically took anyone who wanted it. I never really got certified I just learned on the job and I was good and fast at it so they let me stay." She said.

She looked down her hair fell in front of her face covering it. I raised and eyebrow confused.

"What's wrong." I started panicking a little. She looked up at me her face was beat red.

"I guess you'll get your date Chris because you defiantly need stitches. Let me give you some pain killers then I'll stitch you up." She said while trying to hide her red face from me.

I grinned. It had been a long time since I had been on a date with a girl. Now I was getting to go on one with a really pretty girl and it was a girl that Wade hadn't slept with. That guy as thrusted into just about every girl I ever knew.

I felt Roxie poke me with a needle. I looked down at the ground as she stitched up my shoulder. She put a bandage over it and cleaned the mess up.

"How are you feeling now Chris." She asked in a soft voice. She sat down on the bed next to me. I glanced at her and put an arm around her should the one that hadn't been injured.

"I'll be better when you go on a date with me." I said. Her face flushed a deep crimson. She gave me a small smile.

"Okay but for now a hug will have to do." She said and then carefully gave me a hug. I maybe short but she was a hell of a lot shorter than me. I rested my chin on her head. She smelled so sweet.

"What the hell?" I heard Wade's voice shout. Uh oh.

"Wade I am giving him a hug. What's your problem?" Roxie said. Wade was standing in the door way with clenched fists. Great.

"I can see that but you said you wouldn't go out with me but you'll go out with him. He's fucking five years older than you. You're only fifteen." Wade shouted

Roxie raised and eyebrow at him. She let go of me and stood up and walked towards Wade. This can't be good. Should I get up and stop her?

"You didn't care about my age before why does it matter to you now? How long have you been standing there?" She shouted back at him. Oh no.

"Long enough to see him flirt and sucker you into a date so he can sleep with you!" Wade shouted and he looked like he wanted to hit her. If he laid a hand on her I'll taser him to death.

"Hey! I am not like you Wade! I don't need to sleep with every girl that walks by me or every girl I take a date on like you do. At least I don't take advantage of girls and use them just for sex!" I shouted at him.

I got off them bed and walked towards the door way where Wade was standing. I had had it with him. He's always flirting and chasing her but then he goes off and finds anything he can find and brings it home to fuck it.

Roxie stud between us. She was trying to push Wade out of the room.

**Wade's Pov **

I saw Roxie and Chris hugging and talking about on a date. Chris is five years older than her no way was I going to let her go out with him. I want to be her first. I want her all to myself.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"Wade I am giving him a hug. What's your problem?" Roxie said. She wanted to know what my problem was. I wanted her I didn't want anyone else to have her. I hugged her first. I cared for her first.

"I can see that but you said you wouldn't go out with me but you'll go out with him. He's fucking five years older than you. You're only fifteen." I shouted her.

"You didn't care about my age before why does it matter to you now? How long have you been standing there?" She shouted back at me. My heart started bounding faster at thought of Chris's hands on her.

"Long enough to see him flirt and sucker you into a date so he can sleep with you!" I shouted. Chris is a lot nicer than me and I really had nothing against the guy. I rather liked him more than victor and Zero.

"Hey! I am not like you Wade! I don't need to sleep with every girl that walks by me or every girl I take a date on like you do. At least I don't take advantage of girls and use them just for sex!" Chris shouted.

Chris got off the bed and walked towards me. I was ready to hit him. Ready to pummel him to death. Roxie got between us and started pushing me out the door. I felt my heart shatter. She didn't want me there.

Even worse she didn't want me. Yeah I chased her and I teased her but I was still sweet to her. I defiantly didn't treat her like I treated most girls. So what if I brought girls home.

"He's still a guy Roxie. If you don't think he doesn't look at you and have some thoughts then your wrong. He maybe different than me but he's still a guy." I said in a low voice.

I've never felt so torn up inside. Even the first time I killed someone it didn't hurt like this. It felt like someone just took a knife and twisted it into my chest until I said I give up on her.

She stopped trying to push me out of the door way. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. They didn't look like they really wanted me to go away. She didn't want to see us get hurt and fight.

She didn't want to screw up the brotherly bonds in the team. She didn't want us to hate each other. She cared about me. She cared about the team and she wasn't even officially on it yet. I sighed.

Now I know there's no way we can stay together. She'll never be able to make it if she gets on the team. She'll never be able to kill someone. She cares and loves too much. She'll never be able to stay with me.

I walked away from the room and headed down stairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I wanted to get smashed. I wanted to forget about her.

**End of pov**

**Roxie's Pov **

I didn't want to hurt Wade I didn't want to hurt anyone. I also didn't want to see them hurt. I liked both of them but Wade something about it. He drives me crazy but that's what I like about him.

When he walked away his eyes were filled with hurt but at the same time understanding. I just broken the Merc with the mouth. Something I didn't know was possible.

They never said what they did exactly. They only said it was for mutants. For us. Somehow I just knew they were mercenary they were killers. I knew if I wanted to be with my family with Wade. I had to make myself tougher.

Deep inside of me I felt like I** had already killed someone.**

**End of pov**

**Chris pov again**

He finally left. I sighed in relief. I knew I could fight him. Not right now anyway. I glanced at Roxie. She was never going to make it with us. She cares too much. This is way they never hired a girl to work with us.

They couldn't even kill a hologram when we had tried to put Women on the team. Roxie was not even half there age. There was no way she was going to be able to make it.

I walked back over to the bed and looked down.

"Roxie I don't want you to join the team." I had seen horrible things and done terrible things. I didn't want her to have to go threw it too. Her life has already been a mess and we would just destroy it more.

Destroy her more. How's she's even stable now after everything was a miracle. I knew Wade had figured it out too.

"What! Why?" She didn't sound happy. Stryker had already told us once she is sixteen she would start training with us. That was only two months away. September. If she started training there would be no way to get her out of it then.

"Your not made for what we do. I can't stand to see your life broken even more. Wade feels the same I am sure." I said.

"Chris I.." She started but stopped.

"Roxie I want you run. Runaway no matter how much it kills your dad you have to do it. I know its going to hurt but it's the only way to protect you. To save you from becoming like Zero or Victor." I said.

I wouldn't look at her I just looked down. She shook her head no at me.

"Yes , me and Wade can get you care and a fake ID. We have lots of resources. When it safe we can come and check on you maybe even your dad could come and see you." I said.

"What about my brothers? Why do they get to stay?" She said sounding frustrated. I looked at her.

"They have already started training. You haven't because you're injured still. They have a part of them that's like Victor and your dad. Something you don't have because.." she didn't let me finish.

I knew she would be pissed.

"Because I am a girl." She said and looked down. I tried to put an arm around her but she pulled away.

"I was going to say not an animal." I looked into her sad eyes.

"I wish I was a boy." She said sounding so sad. I shook my head at her. Was she nuts. She has no idea how wonderful she is.

"No, I don't. I know Wade and Victor would agree with me. I' never seen Victor gentle with anything like he is with you. He loves just like he loves your brothers. You're the only little girl they've ever had. Your Victor's only Neise." I told her.

She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. I pulled her into a hug. This might be the last time I get to see her for a long time.

**End of pov**

**So is she going to leave? Will Wade and Chris change their minds? How will Jimmy take this? **


	18. TROUBLE! Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews please keep reading. :)****Zuhara-33**** and Sammer3 thank you for all the support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**TROUBLE! Part 1**

**Jimmy's Pov**

I pulled up to the house and put the car in park. I glanced back at all the stuff in the car. It was going to take forever to carry all this in. I sighed. I'll get everyone else to help me.

I popped the trunk of the station wagon and grabbed bags. I walked into the house.

"Amy I am back. I need some help with all this crap." I shouted. I walked into the living room. I saw Chris sitting on the couch shirtless. He had a big bandage covering his right shoulder. He had his left arm around Roxie.

"What happened?" I asked. Roxie put her face into Chris's chest. He just stroked her arm. He looked up at me.

"Leon and Noah got into a fight and me and Fred Broke it up." He said and looked back down at Roxie. She wouldn't look up. Why would she be getting so up set over a fight?

"Why'd you stop them? A few punches isn't a big deal. They just needed to get it out of there systems." I asked with a puzzled face. Chris looked back over at me.

"Jimmy they transformed. It wasn't going to be just a few punches. Noah... he wanted to kill Leon. It wasn't hard to see." Chris said. Roxie moved her head away from Chris's chest and looked at me.

"Chris got hurt trying to stop them." She said. My bone claws came out.

I growled and ran out of the house. I was going to find Noah. He was going to be in big trouble.

**End of Pov**

"So do you always cry blood when you cry?" Chris asked while looking down at Roxie.

"Just about." She said and just looked down.

"How long have you had to wear glasses?" Chris asked. Roxie didn't smile. Thinking about that made her think of her mother.

"Since I was eight. I had to wear them after I found out about my powers other wise I would glow." I said. Chris smiled. He hadn't ever met a mutant the glowed before.

"Wow you glow. Let me see." Chris said while taking off Roxie's glasses and she tried to stop him. Roxie glowed an indigo color.

"Wow." Was all Chris said. Roxie snatched her glasses back.

"Yeah I know it's scary and weird and..." Chris cut her off.

"It's pretty." Chris said and Roxie's face went a cherry red. Chris chuckled a little. He found her absolutely adorable.

"Do you glow any other color? What else can you do?" He said. He was just fascinated by her. Not because she was a girl and had gone up a bra size since he'd known her. He was actually interested in her as a person and what she could do. How she felt. He was certainly not like Wade.

"Well the file said I glow different colors depending on my deep feelings. I can mess with chemicals and cells and control what things are made of. It there's a possibility I can heal people no matter how sick because I can control cells and stuff." She said.

"I guess that's how I can walk threw walls. My powers have something to do with my eyes. That's why when I cry I bleed I guess. I never really thought about it much or tested it out." She stated.

Chris looked directly into her eyes just taking the sight of this beautiful talented girl.

"So you could possibly heal my shoulder right now." Chris stated while not turning away from her. Her face flushed.

"Yeah maybe but I am trying out on someone that I don't care about or animals first before I dare touch you." She stated. Chris smiled. Roxie cared about him and she liked him.

"Okay." Was all he said in response.

**Wade's Pov**

I had I don't know how many or how much of what anymore. These fake ID's come in handy.

I glanced down to see a pretty blonde wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts and I shirt that was way too small for her boobs. Her boobs were probably a C.

If I couldn't have Roxie then I want anything else could find if she was going to sleep with Chris then I was going to sleep with her or any other girl I find tonight.

She walked over to me.

"Hi can I buy you a drink." I said and from there I knew my night was going to get better.

**End of Pov **

**Jimmy's Pov**

Where are you kid? I have been stomping through the woods for hours. I sniffed the air again. Gotcha.

"Kid your in big trouble." I said. He got off the ground and tried to run but he wasn't fast enough.

**End of Pov**

**Chris's Pov**

"So our date will have to be before you leave so how about tomorrow." I stated. Roxie smiled.

"Okay. You know umm Chris I've never been on a date before so I am not experienced in sex stuff." She said with her face was beat red.

"Hey now I am not Wade. We don't have to do it. I don't have to have sex with girls like he does. It's just a date." I said while looking at her. She smiled at me. She looked relieved.

"Okay. Thank you Chris." She said. I kissed the top of her head gently and whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome." I heard the front door open and heard shouting along with it. Jimmy defiantly found Noah. There was so much cursing I couldn't make sense of it.

"That's it kid your grounded and going to be training everyday with me until school starts. If you can't control yourself then you'll be training with me after school." Jimmy shouted.

Noah glanced over at me. His gaze looked at my shoulder. I could tell he felt bad but at the same time confused.

"Chris I am sorry. I lost my temper I didn't really mean to hurt you I just lost my temper. I am sorry man. You know I think your cool and we're friends and stuff." He stated. He looked really sorry about it.

I like the Howlett boys and Conner. They were around my age and we were kind of like brothers sometimes. I knew Noah truly felt bad.

Jimmy didn't say anything but he looked a little proud his son had apologized. He looked down at Roxie who had her head leaning against my bare chest. Uh-oh.

"You know its gross you like my sister. I know she likes you back though. Our twin thing lets me know so if you ever wanna know anything about her that she's to embarrassed to say just ask me. I know." He said then smirked.

"NOAH YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Roxie shouted and jumped off the couch to go tackle Noah. They were playfully punching each other like most siblings do. They both threaten to kill each other and tell embarrassing stories about each other until Jimmy pulled them apart.

"Damn kids are going to kill me one day." He muttered.

"Noah go upstairs and try to behave yourself. Roxie I think you've spent enough time with Chris." He said. Damn. Jimmy crossed his arms. Clearly he did not like us being so on affectionate.

"Okay night Chris." She smiled at me.

"Night Roxie." I said and smiled at her and she went up the stairs.

"Chris you are five years older than her. I didn't expect this…" Jimmy started but I cut him off.

"From me. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I am not like Zero and Wade. Were going on a date" I said. I never thought I would say anything like that. Well this isn't going to go over well.

Jimmy nodded.

"If you get her pregnant I swear Chris ther…." She started but I cut him off again.

"Jimmy I am 20 I know. I wouldn't do that to her." I said.

**End of Pov**

**Wade's Pov**

I came into the house at four in the morning. I knew no matter how sneaky I was that one of the guys would wake up. I was smashed. I had a great time with three different women that night.

I still didn't feel any better. Why the fuck was I so torn up over this stupid girl. Hit it and then toss them aside. Why was she so different?

I stumbled through the living room. I was so out of it I hadn't even noticed Jimmy sitting on the couch. Oh great I am sure I'll get and earful from this guy.

"Wade what the fuck? God if you're acting like this you'll never catch up in the race with Chris for Roxie" Jimmy stated while shaking his head at me.

"Haha YoU MEAn the RaCe for Yur dauGHters cheRRy beinG Popped." I said. Clearly I was drunk off my ass. Jimmy was a lot stronger than me. I wasn't thinking oh shit.

He growled at me and his bone claws came out.

"WolFy man chill I am JUSt kiddIN around PaPa." I said then stumbled all the way up the steps. God how did even make it up the steps.

**Jimmy's Pov**

I should have killed Wade. I growled. I didn't want my daughter with anyone. I guess Chris is better than Wade. No matter how different they are and no matter how much Chris treats women so much better than Wade.

He is still a guy with my daughter. I didn't even want my own daughter before. Now I don't want her out of my site. I growled damn kids.

"Marnie I hope you happy with what you left me with." I growled out loud and then went to my bedroom.


	19. TROUBLE! Part 2

**Trouble Part 2**

**Next day**

**Wade's Pov**

It was eleven o clock. I crawled out of bed. My head hurt like hell. I felt like someone I just kicked the shit out of me the night before.

Ow what happened last night? God my dick's on fire. I groaned and put a pillow over my face. I feel like I made a big mistake.

I got out of bed to and started out of my room for the kitchen. I saw Roxie's door open. I glanced in and Chris was sitting on her bed shirtless. Roxie was sitting behind him.

She was in a light blue t-shirt that the collar was stretched so much it went over her shoulder like most of her night shirts. The shirt stopped maybe 2inches below the crotch.

She was in her underwear with Chris. I wanted to barge in there and say hey she's mine but right now I knew I was in the wrong. I would only make things worse after yesterday.

I shook my head and continued my walk towards the kitchen. I miss sitting with her like that.

**End of Pov**

**Chris's Pov**

I saw Wade stop and stare at us. Roxie didn't seem to notice she was fixing my bandage. He just shook his head and walked away. He was trashed.

I turned around to look at Roxie. She moved her hands away from me.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" She asked with a worried look on her face. I shook my head no at her. She smiled at me. I got off the bed and shut her door. She barely had anything on. I didn't want any of the other guys seeing her.

I am not jealous just protecting her I thought to myself. Roxie gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't want anyone else to see you." I stated and I could feel my face heat up. I couldn't stop myself from blushing while I looked at her. I could see her nipples through her shirt.

"Oh getting selfish now. Wow I'd expect that from Wade but not you Chris." She stated while smiling at me. I sat back down on the bed with her.

"No just protective. You kind a of umm not dressed for the guys to see you. If David or the other guys saw you they would have thoughts about you and I am sure they especially David would try, no he would make sure he got into your pants." I said sounding a little angrier then I meant to.

"Chris.." She put her left on hand over mine. I gave her a small smile. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"I know these men. Your dad's not always going to be around to protect you and I won't always be around to keep you safe. Please stay away from David as much as possible and don't go near Stryker without me or Jimmy." I stated.

Stryker loves to do experiments. I didn't want to see Roxie or the boys becoming one. I never thought that I would be close to Victor and Jimmy's kids. I just thought we were getting new team members.

I was wrong. None of them are ready. I sighed.

"Please Roxie you have no idea how dangerous all of us really are. If you knew half stuff we've done you wouldn't be speaking to me now. David is…he" I couldn't even finish. I was shaking with anger.

"Chris you're hurting my hand." Roxie said. I hand been griping her hand the whole time. I let go. Her hand was beat red and had looked a like it wouldn't be little bruised.

"I am sorry Roxie." I said while avoiding her eyes. I hated my job.

"It's okay I bruise easily and I bleed easily too. Funny isn't it. Everyone else in my family can heal themselves but I bruise easily." She stated I gave her a small smile.

"Roxie you know we can't be together you're going to be leaving after our date tonight." I stated. She smiled at me.

"I know but we can still have one date together. Besides would you rather have Wade steal my first date away?" She giggled. She was right I didn't want Wade to be her first but I also don't want me to be her first.

I wanted her to be with a good guy. I guy that doesn't kill and steal things.

"No defiantly wouldn't want Wade to steal your first kiss." I smiled at her.

"Oh Chris I've kind of already lost my first kiss and no it wasn't to Wade. Sorry." She said then looked down.

"Oh well that means I won't feel so bad about doing this." I said and then I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were soft and sweet. She kissed back. She laid down on the bed and I climbed on top of her.

We kissed a few more times and then I knew I needed to stop myself. I didn't want to pressure her. I heard the door open.

"CHRIS!" Jimmy's voice growled. Uh-oh. I knew this time I wasn't going to be able to get away with this.

I jumped off of Roxie. She sat up. Jimmy's bone claws came out and Roxie jumped off the bed.

"Stop! We weren't going any further." Roxie shouted.

**End of Pov**

**Victor's Pov**

I heard Jimmy's voice ring through the kitchen. He was pissed. I ran upstairs With Wade, John, and Fred following behind me.

"Jimmy What happened." I shouted at him as we entered Roxie's room. Chris was backed up against the wall and Roxie was trying to stop Jimmy. I grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and pulled him back.

He was squeezing Roxie's wrists in his hands. He had been trying to hold her off so he could get through to Chris.

"I just caught him on top of you so don't give me that fucking bullshit!" Jimmy roared. I didn't like that Chris had touched my niece but if any of us kill or harm a member of the team when we weren't in training. Stryker would be pissed.

**End of Pov**

**Wade's Pov**

Chris had been making out with Roxie! He had been touching her. I was with Jimmy on this one. I clenched my fists and started running towards Chris.

"John get Chris out of here now! Fred stop Wade." Victor shouted and John teleported to where Chris was and Fred had a hold of me. Damnit.

"I've had it! You're just like your mom. You can't control your FUCKING SELF JUST LIKE HER!" Jimmy shouted and threw Roxie's wrists down so hard that she fell to the floor.

John didn't teleport everything got silent. Fred let go of me. Victor now grabbed Jimmy by the neck and slammed him down to the ground.

Even Victor his own brother didn't like what just happened.

"Fred help me get him out of the house for a while." Victor said and Fred went over and grabbed on to Jimmy too. They dragged him out of the room. Amy had been standing in the door way. She looked pissed.

She shook her head and followed Victor down the hall. I glanced over at Roxie. She had tears running down her face and she was shaking. I walked over to her and kneeled down next her.

I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry into my shirt. John and Chris both walked over. Chris kneeled down next to her with me. He started rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"I'll go see what's happening with Jimmy. Do you think you guys can handle this?" He asked. Chris nodded his head.

"Yeah we'll be fine." I said and with that he was gone.

"Wade…." Chris started but I cut him off. I already knew.

"I know go pack her stuff." Chris got off the floor and went to go get suit cases.

"Roxie..I don't want you to go but no is the perfect time for you to." I whispered in her ear. I kissed the top of her head. In that moment I didn't care she had just made out with Chris. I wasn't losing her to him.

I was losing her for good.


	20. Gun's Find

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep reading! ****Don't worry she's defiantly going to prove them wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**

**Gun's Find**

**It is now October. Roxie is now sixteen. She has been gone for almost three months. **

**Jimmy's pov **

I glanced at the TV and they kept showing car sales. Roxie would be sixteen now. She would be driving. I've never felt so terrible in my life. I had chased my daughter off.

I said she had been exactly like her psycho mother. I had hurt her and I'll never get a chance to apologize. I wouldn't ever get to see my little girl again. She wasn't going to come back.

I turned off the TV and headed out the door. I was going to get wasted for fourth time this week.

**End of Pov**

**Conner's Pov**

"Dad how come you can't tell us where Roxie is." I asked. No one gave us any explanation when she left. They didn't tell us anything. They only said they don't know.

My father shrugged his shoulders. I missed her. I know Leon and Noah missed her too.

"Noah can you feel anything from her." I turned to him. If we had a chance to find her he would be the one to know.

"No I can't feel anything from her. Which is strange? No matter how far apart from her I've ever been. I could always still feel her. I think she's dead." Noah stated. I didn't even want to think about that.

**End of pov**

**Wade's Pov**

I hate it her with out her but we had to. I had a different girl every week. I over heard Noah. I walked away from the kitchen and went upstairs.

Me and Chris knew that she had gotten to Transylvania. We didn't think about what would happen after she got there. She really might be dead.

**End of Pov**

**Chris's pov **

She had been gone for while. We had made it clear before she left that we both knew it couldn't work and we would find other people. I still missed her. Even if we weren't together I still wanted her back here. In this house joking around and drinking beers with us.

"I've got a mission. I'll see you guys in month maybe." David said and walked out the door.

**End of Pov**

**The next day**

**Roxie's Pov**

I had been renting a little stone house out for $125.00 a month. Which wasn't bad. It was small but it was home for now.

"Come on." I had said to the dog I was trying to heal. I had almost mastered healing. The problem wasn't that I couldn't heal him. It was that the dog wouldn't stay laying down.

Finally he was all healed and I let him go. I sighed. I glanced at the trees and flowers. This place was beautiful but I still missed home. I missed waking up to Wade. I missed conversations I had with Chris.

I missed my family. I even missed my father. I am still angry at him for what he said. I was now determined to prove I was nothing like her.

"Roxie don't try to run." I heard a familiar voice say as he came up behind me. I turned around to Zero. Oh shit. I was about to run when Zero grabbed me pulling me towards him.

"Now if you would have listen I would have been nice and not started training until tomorrow. But now were going to have to train right now. Stryker sent me." He stated. NO no no. All that for nothing.

All of this just for him to find me and take me to Stryker.

"He said that we can stay here and train. He understands you want to find more answers and you grandfather. So until I think you have been trained enough you are stuck here with me for at least the next month." He said and had a smirk on his face.

WHAT! I was going to be stuck her with Zero. The guy Chris warned my to stay away from.

**Later that evening.**

"Wow your good at this." Zero stated and then went to throw another punch at me but I blocked it. We had been doing hand to hand combat. Luckily my rental house is out in the middle of no where.

If someone saw us I am sure they would have called the police about two crazy people who are fighting.

"I've been trained before when I was number seven. I remember some of it. They were training us to attack other mutants so they could capture them and kill them." I stated and then Zero left himself open.

I took the chance and swung my left fist at him nailing him hard in the face. We stopped fighting. Zero now had a busted lip that was gushing out blood and there was a bruise on his cheek.

"You must have had one hell of a trainer. If Stryker would have told me that I would have told him send someone with a healing factor." He said while rubbing the side of this face.

**End of Pov**

**Zero's Pov**

She was really freaking good. She must have been trained for years. I was having a hard time keeping up with her. If she could remember some stuff then what stuff was still hidden?

"Where done for the day." I said. I wasn't angry she had hit me. I was impressed. I thought she was little whimpy girl. I was wrong.

We walked inside her little stone house. It was small. It had one small bedroom and the bathroom was actually a decent size. The kitchen was tiny and the living room was small too.

I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. I heard her turn on the sink. There was no TV. There was a few books laying on the table and some candles. This place probably doesn't even have electricity.

I felt something we on my cheek. Roxie was bending over in front of me cleaning the blood off my face. I was surprised at her. I didn't expect her to be nice to me at all.

She put a little pressure on my lip to make it stop bleeding.

"You probably need stitches for your lip other wise it won't heal right." She stated and then took the clothe away.

I hadn't realized she had hit me that hard. It had hurt but I didn't expect that. She put one hand to my lip and the other to my cheek. What the hell was she doing?

"I am not an affectionate lovey dovey guy you know. I am not Chris. I will hurt you." I stated. She only just smiled at me.

"So are you a manwhore like Wade then or just an asshole." She asked and giggled a little. That surprised me even more. She wasn't a shy sweet girl anymore. She was a bitch now a touch bitch.

"Besides what makes you think I want to kiss you anyway. I am just doing this so I don't have to waste medical supplies on you." She stated. What the hell was she talking about?

"You're going to have to use some anyway? Have you lost it being up here alone?" I asked and gave her a puzzled looked. She shook her had no. Her hands started glowing.

A minute later my face no longer hurt. I licked my lip. My lip was no longer busted.

"I just healed you. I've been practicing that and some other things." She stated and then pulled her hands away and threw the bloody wash clothe into the sink.

She had been working on everything herself.

"Tomorrow we'll do guns." I stated and then grabbed a bottle of Vodka out of one of my bags and sat on the couch. She didn't say anything. I closed my eyes. I heard the water start to run in the bathroom.

Part of her is still sweet and caring. If she can fight fight that good it might not be a problem if she can control her emotions.

**Next day**

I groaned my head was pounding. I reached over to shake Roxie awake.

"Roxie wake up training starts now. Roxie?" I didn't feel her in the bed with me. There was only one bed in the house. I decided we would share it even though it was so small that we practically had to lie on top of each other.

None of us could afford to sleep on the couch and have an uncomfortable sleep. If we were going to train we needed a good rest. She was gone but all of her stuff was here.

Damnit she was running away. I hoped out of bed and grabbed my guns. If I caught her she was going to get it. I ran out into the Living room/kitchen area.

Roxie gave me a puzzled face that said what the hell are you doing and what the hell is wrong with you. She was at the stove cooking food. She was already dressed and had a gun on her.

"Nice tattoo." Was all she said. I could she had been blushing. I forgot I was shirtless. I looked down at the left side of my chest. I've had had that tattoo since I was in high school.

It is a 44 magnum and a pistol crossing over each other. She had been checking me out on accident probably. She's not use to shirtless guys. I smirked.

"Your really not use to shirtless killer men?" I teased her and then sat down at the table. She finished cooking the food and brought it over.

"I am not use to shirtless men just by themselves. Shirtless killer men make me even more.." I cut her off

"Turned on. You maybe a virgin but I know you get horny just like the rest of us. You're a teenage girl. Your hormones are raging." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"I was going to say nervous." Her face was a cherry red. We finished breakfast quickly and we were outside working with the guns. She was wearing tight dark brown pants and a black sweater.

It was chilly outside. I had on a dark green sweater on and blue jeans. I stud behind Roxie. I had my hands on the small of her back to make sure she didn't get kicked back. She was using a 44-magnum.

She shot it off and hit the target but as soon as she shot it she fell backwards onto me. I grabbed her waist and put her back in a normal standing position.

"You might not be ready for this gun." I stated. Great she was going to have a long way to go with this one. I guess she couldn't be good at everything. I turned to go get a different gun and I heard a shot go off.

I turned my head to see Roxie lying on the ground. I shook my head at her.

"Stubborn girl." I muttered. I walked over to her and took the gun away from her and pulled her up with my free hand..

I stood behind her again. She was tense. If she loosened up she could concentrate more and maybe then she would be able to keep her balance better.

"Relax and breathe." I whispered into her ear. I started rubbing her back a little. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but I had remembered that Chris had done this and she relaxed with him on the couch.

She shot it off again and this time she didn't fall back at all. I smirked. Her aim was good to.

"So who are you going to make out with next on the team." I stated. I needed to make her mad to see if she could keep her concentration up.

"No one and me and Chris didn't make out. He only touched my face and kissed me a few times." She stated with an aggravated tone. She shot the gun off three more times fast. She didn't fall back at all.

"So I guess that's Wade you made out with and you'll be fucking him one day just like other girls." I smirked. I knew I had hit a nerve with that one. She reloaded the gun.

"No I was just being a tease with him." She stated sounding even more pissed than before. She shot it off once. I chuckled a little. I needed to push it a little bit more to see if she can control herself.

"So you're a slut then. Don't feel bad about it Roxiandra there's a lot of sluts out there and Wade's been screwing all of them since you've been gone." I stated. Roxie turned around and kicked me and then she went to shoot.

I blocked her hand from firing off the gun and kicked her legs out from under her. I grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall and held her to me. I still had the gun blocked so she couldn't fire at me.

Her eyes were so filled with anger and hurt. She had cared about Wade. A guy that when I left was humping everything and he never even said a word about Roxie at all.

She had just nearly blew holes into me for just saying her had been with other girls. Wade didn't give a rat's ass about Roxie but she still cared for him. A guy that doesn't even think about her ever.

"Well start again later." Was all I said to her.


	21. Limited Gun

**Thank you for the reviews! ****Keep going! The reason I am updating so much is because I start school in a few days and I won't be able to update as often so I am trying to give as much as I can now. Yes I will be shorting my chapters. Any chapter that has guns part of the title has to do with Roxie's training.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Do not worry her and Wade will be reunited soon.**

**Limited Guns**

"Wade if you're not careful your going to catch crabs again like you did three months ago." Chris told him. He had just gotten back from a date with a young brown eyed girl.

"You have a bed room use it. Not all of us want your disease." Chris stated with a disquieted look on his face.

Wade was on top of a cute brunette. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bed room.

Roxie is gone. He thought to himself. Time to move on and pick a different girl to chase so I don't catch anything again from all the women I sleep with. Just one girl for no on.

Jimmy and Victor were in the kitchen. They had just got back from a mission.

"There's a message on the machine for you Jimmy its from Stryker." Amy said and started walking passed Victor. Victor slapped her ass as she went by and Amy turned around and gave him a seductive look and then left the room.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his brother. He pressed the button on the telephone and it played the message.

"Jimmy I've found some information that you might want to hear. It's about your daughter. Call me when you get back from the mission and we'll meet somewhere to discuses what's going to happen." Stryker's Voice said and then the machine shut off.

Jimmy stood there unsure of what to do or what to say. Victor looked at his brother and shook his head. He already knew what he was going to say.

"Delete the message and do not let anyone else no." Jimmy stated.

"You can't hide things from your family tell the boys. There not just little kids anymore. They've gone on missions with us. They can handle it." Victor told his little brother.

"No I want to know what Stryker knows first and then we can tell them. You know they will be to hasty about this." Jimmy stated and then called Stryker.

**Roxie's Pov**

We had been training with guns the whole week. I was sick of bullets. I was sick of Zero. He pisses me off on purpose because he's a bastard. I told myself

I felt cold water hit my skin.

"GAAAHHH" I shouted in surprise. My clothes were all wet now. Zero was standing there with a bucket in his hands. I glared at him

"You are the biggest pain and the ass you know that." I told him. He smirked at me.

"I know but I could let you lay there all day. You need to get up and train some more. You haven't proved to me that you can use these guns well enough yet." He stated. I sighed and got up.

I had been out here with him for four hours already nothing but shooting. I think I was starting to lose my hearing.

"If I shot at round of bullets into your head would you be satisfied." I said sarcastically. Zero chuckled.

"No but now you're going to be stuck out her with me until eleven tonight since you asked. I am use to this I could do this all day Roxiandra." He stated. I knew he could because we've been at this all week.

"Don't call me that and I'd hate burst your bubble genius man but I can't see at night how am I suppose to shoot." I didn't mean to sound snippy but I was exhausted.

"What's wrong with your real name? It's pretty and I am a genius because you glow like a glow stick at night. You'll be able to see just fine and you're not always going to be working in the day time." He said the first half of that sarcastically.

"Fine but I don't call you David and David sounds a lot nicer than Zero." I stated. He took of my glasses.

"Don't call me David." He said back.

"I know there not prescription and you're not going to hide yourself when you're training with me. The glasses will only get broken during training. You should only wear them when you go out in public so you don't look suspicious and become and easy target." He stated.

I groaned. I started running again shooting all the targets almost perfectly.

"Do it again when you're finished. I want you to be great at this not just good." Zero shouted. I groaned and threw down my guns. Damn slave driver.

"Can we stop and eat please." I said. I was feeling weak.

**End of Pov**

**Zero's Pov**

She looked like she was going to drop at any second. That's what I need. I need to know her limits on how long she can go before she's out of juice.

She was great on guns already. She didn't need anymore practice.

"No but we'll do some knife work until it gets dark." I told her. She needed to build up more muscle and gain weight other wise she's not going to last long missions.

She's too tiny to do this stuff. Not just in height but in weight too.

**Later Now Eleven o clock**

Roxie's lying on the ground panting heavily. Well need to do this again tomorrow. If her body's not trained to last long she's not going to do much good for the team.

I got up and cleaned up everything. I went into the house and filled the bath tub up with water that is a little cold. I took off my shirt and then went back outside.

Roxie was still panting on the ground. I smirked at her.

"Can you get up?" I asked while bending down next to her. She shook her head no. That's what I was hoping she would say. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked to the house.

Once we got inside. I put Roxie down and immediately started stripping her. She tried to stop me and she looked scared. I had all hr close off now and she was trying to cover herself up. She backed away and leaned up against the couch.

I picked her up again and carried her to the bath room.

"Zero what the fuck are you doing?" She shouted at me. My smirk got even bigger.

"This." I said and then dropped her in the cold tub. She let out a little yelp. I turned my head away from her and went back in the kitchen and grabbed a chair and brought it in the bathroom.

"Why is this water cooled? Your going to watch me!" She shouted. I chuckled.

"It's going to help you. It's a way to recover faster, and reduce muscle pain and soreness after intense training. I am not watching you because I am a pervert. I want to check out some of your scrapes and a scar you have."

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" She wined. I smiled at her.

"I knew you wouldn't let me check your scar and scrapes if I asked normally your way to stubborn to let me help you with those." I stated.

It was the truth the whole time we have been training together she would never let me help her if she got injured. She glared at me a little and then blushed. The bubbles in the tub had hidden her body from my site.

"Lean forward." I told her and she did. She had giant scrapes on her back from diving into the ground to avoid getting stabbed by me when we tried working with knives earlier that day.

They didn't look serious but they defiantly affect her performance during training.

"Okay now back and stick your chest up." I told her.

"WHAT!" She shouted in a surprised voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I just need to look at your scar just sit up more in the tub a little damnit." I shouted at her my voice had more of an edge than I meant to have. She turned her head away from me and sat up.

I touched the scar with my finger tips and I could feel her flinching away a little. I am sure it didn't hurt her physically but mentally I am sure she just wanted to forget that it was there.

I got up out of the chair.

"When your done let me know so I can put stuff on your scrapes and I've got something that will make your scar better." I told her and then left the bathroom

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes. Deep down my job bothered me. I know if I didn't work for Stryker I could become one of his experiments.

I'd rather kill people than be completely used by him. It was best if I followed him and stayed on his good side. I started dozing off a little.

**Fifteen minutes later**

I heard someone groan or moan. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep. I sat up on the couch. I heard a something that sounded like a groan from the bathroom.

"Roxie are you okay in there?" I shouted. I waited a little bit and I didn't get a response. Oh shit. I grabbed one of my guns and leaned against the door listening in.

There was another groan. Someone was in there with her some one was hurting her. I barged in the bathroom door to see just Roxie she had her eyes closed and one hand was gripping the side of the tub.

"What's wrong? Can you not get up?" I asked confused and then set the gun down. Her face turned a cherry Red. Oh fuck. I had just walked in on her masturbating.

Before she could say anything I shut the door. I guess I'll let her finish. I felt myself harden. Damnit. I thought about it for a few seconds then shook my head. She would probably finish soon.

I don't have time to jack-off. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear and a towel.

"Okay I am ready for you to put the medicine on." She stated her face was red and she looked like she had just had a pretty good time. I smirked.

She laid stomach down on the couch and I put medicine on her. She walked back into the bathroom and I changed and laid down in the bed. A few minutes later she was lying next to me.


	22. Gun's Losing

**Thank you for the reviews! ****I really enjoyed reading them and I was happy to find that you readers could laugh at some of what I wrote. It made me motivated to keep going! ****Keep reading! **

**Warning ahead of time. Adult Content in this one guys. Some of you may hate me for this chapter but I promise this is the only chapter that will make you wanna throw stuff at me.**** She will be with Wade in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men. **

**Gun's Losing**

**It's Now ****December**

**Jimmy's Pov**

"So what's is it? Is she okay?" I asked Stryker was sitting next to me at the bar.

"Why'd you wanna meet here of all places?" I asked him. It was a ruin down bar that barely had a few walls.

"I know your temper will get the best of you and I figured you could use a drink after I am done." He stated. That didn't sound good. My heart sank. She was dead.

"She's in Transylvania I sent Zero there to train her and keep an eye on her. I believe she wanted answers Jimmy. She wanted to see her real grandfather. At least that I what I believe." He stated.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you first found her?" I growled. My bone claws started coming out.

"Because she needs time. After that instant at the house I am surprised that she's planning to come back at all. Zero calls me twice a week to let me know the status of things." He said.

I looked down at the bar. He was right but it still hurt when he said it.

"Sorry Jimmy but I had to choose someone I knew would be tough with her. I knew it either had to be Zero, or Fred. I can trust Zero

more and he has great skills. He'll teach her excellent work." He stated.

I didn't want her in the kind of work too. I didn't want her to be a killer like me.

"Zero said she's outstanding at hand to hand combat and she is great with guns too. You should be proud the first time Zero said they spared she kicked his butt and gave him a busted lip and a good sized bruised." He stated and then chuckled a little.

She had beat the shit out of Zero? Zero was a highly trained mercenary that worked out everyday and has been trained for years.

"You're full of shit. I'll have a Bush beer." I told Stryker and then ordered my drink.

"She might be back home before Christmas." Stryker said. I chugged it down and ordered another one.

**End of Pov**

**Roxie's Pov **

"Zero I am so sorry. Oh shit." I was sitting on the ground next to the man I had just shot. Three bullets on his left should two in the chest. How he was still alive I didn't know.

I put my hands over his chest and healed his chest first. I was exhausted already. My powers were weakening.

"Roxie I am proud of you that was great. You weren't afraid to shoot me or hit or throw knives at me." He started coughing. Oh no no no. Shit! There was blood dripping off of him into the grass staining it.

"You were great. You are ready to go on a mission." He stated weakly. No!

"Don't talk you idiot." I told him. Finally he was healed enough I could bring him in the house. I dragged him in to the house he had to lean on me the whole time.

I laid him down on the bed and then ran and got the medical supplies.

"We have everything you could ever dream of him there." He stated weakly.

"DAVID STOP TALKING OR YOUR GOING TO DIE!" I shouted at him. I never used his really name. He looked like he was starting to fall unconscious. I climbed on top of him I had to get the bullets out.

I grabbed the tweezers which are not my favorite thing and pulled the bullets out of him. He had lost so much blood. I put my hands over his chest healing those wounds and they healed all the way now that the bullets were out.

I went to his shoulder and bullet that bullet out next. I put my hands on his shoulder and healed it next. I was so weak that it took along time and he was still losing blood until I healed it all the way.

"Roxie I..." He said and then he fell unconscious entirely. No damnit. His arm was healed but he would have a scar with this one. I was too weak to get rid of the scar.

His life was still in danger. He had lost a lot of blood. I was going to give him as much of mine as I could. I got out the list of blood types that the team had Zero's was the same as mine. O Positive.

Thank god. I got out a bag and a needle. I stuck myself in the arm and filled the bag up as quick as possible. Which when giving blood your never suppose to do for your own health and safety reasons. The bag was full.

During a blood transfusion, a small needle is used to insert an IV line into one of your blood vessels. It can take up 1to 4 hours to do this depending on how much blood you need.

Zero needs a shit load probably and I only had a pint. As the blood transfusion went on I was put my hands over Zero's body. I was determined to make his body make more blood somehow.

**3 hours later**

I was sitting on top of Zero. His heart was still beating. I still hand my hands on his body and I they were starting to stop glowing. I was barely staying awake myself.

I put my head down on Zero's chest. I was pushing myself to keep going. It hurt my body like hell to continue but I knew I had to. The blood transfusion had been finished over an hour ago.

I wasn't even sure if I was helping or not but it was the only thing I could do. If I called an ambulance they would know about us. Our information would be in the system. Zero would be pissed if I did that.

We would have people after us then.

"Come on damnit." I said quietly to myself while I started to cry. At first I hated the guy. Now I realize he was doing what's best for me. It was either be on the team or risk the chance of becoming an experiment again if the Gene Killer's ever found me. If I had any chance not to get captured by them it would be to fight with team x that would help me.

I liked him. I liked him just like I liked Chris. I had only liked Wade for a second before I realized he would shatter me into pieces. He couldn't just like one woman.

I wasn't even sure if Zero could like me. Chris had liked me but I knew the age difference was a problem. Zero told me he has been dating a cute brunette that's his age and he said that Chris is really happy.

I was happy for Chris. He deserves a girl whose dad wouldn't pummel him to death.

"David I am sorry." I cried into his chest. I felt an arm go around me. I looked up Zero's eyes were open and he was..was he really smiling at me and chuckling a little. I sat up and looked at the man who had almost died.

"You never listen do you? I tell you not to call me David and you do it anyway. I tell you you care too much and you just care even more. You are so damn stubborn." He stated and he was chuckling even more now.

I was still crying. Zero stopped laughing.

"You…you..GAHH you bastard you scared the shit out of me and your laughing? Arg you ASSHOLE." I shouted/cried at him. I lightly hit him and the chest.

"I am sorry." He said but he was still smiling like an idiot.

"I should have let you die." I muttered and pouted. There was blood all over the bed. I had mostly cleaned all the blood off of Zero. I still had blood all over me. My gray sweater had blood stains all over it.

I am sure I had blood stains from my bloody tears. Zero put a hand to the left side of my face. He was rubbing my cheek now.

"You should have. But I am really glad you didn't. It might have broken this caring thing you have. I can tell you've been crying." He stated. I turned my face away. I knew he would think I am a disgusting bloody glow stick.

"I know it's gross." I stated. He made my face move so I would have to look at him. He smirked.

"I don't mind a little blood." He chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"David it's more than a little blood. Look at the bed look at me. My clothes are covered in it." I stated. It was a good that I had worn old clothes with holes in them that day.

"I guess you can call me David now since you saved my life and I certainly have no problem looking at you." He stated I could feel my face heat up. What? David could feel. He had feelings?

"I just saved your life and I don't even know how old you are or your full name." I stated.

"It's David North and I am nineteen." He stated.

I don't know what came over me. I just had to do it. I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were soft but not sweet. They were spicy. It fit he was a spicy Asian man. He started kissing me roughly back.

I started kissing down his neck. I heard him groan. He started kissing down my neck. He nibbled every now and then I knew I was going to have hickeys. I felt really weak.

**End of Pov**

I started kissing down Roxie's neck. I didn't love her but I did care for her. I wanted this so bad. Even if it's just once. I wanted her. Not to brag to Wade about but because I thought she was something else.

She had saved my life and she is an amazing fighter. She lived with two brothers and a boy cousin and batshit crazy aunt and somehow she was still sane. Even threw all the madness. She was a fireball.

"David stop!" Roxie gasped. It didn't sound like a good kind of gasp either. I stopped.

"I am just feeling wea.." She started but then she fainted. I grabbed her waist trying to keep her from failing off the bed. I sat up and leaned Roxie against my chest. I got out of bed. I carried Roxie to the couch.

I didn't feel weak at all. I felt great actually. I walked back into the room and started cleaning stuff up the blood bag was lying next to the bed along with the tweezers. I hadn't realized she had to give me some of her own blood.

I looked at the bloody bed. I knew then she would be just fine on missions if could stand to see all that blood and give blood which makes your body weak.

I cleaned everything up in the room and then I went outside to get the stuff we had left out there.

**5 hours later**

It was now 9 o clock. I had all the blood cleaned off everything and there was only one spar blanket and it wasn't very heavy. It was a going to be a cold night.

I was sitting in a chair next to the bed. I moved her back to the bed after I had cleaned everything. I had just changed the wet wash clothe that had been on her head. I saw her eyes flicker open.

I glanced down at her. She gave me a weak smile. I could tell she was spent. I wasn't smiling. She sat up and then she went to stand.

"No you are not standing yet. You shouldn't have even sat up yet. Do you know how week your body is?" I said to her but of course she's stubborn as usual.

"I am okay David just want to take a bath. Do you want to take one with me?" She told me. I was shocked by her words. I smirked yeah. I grabbed two towels out of the closet and walked into the bathroom with her.

She giggled a little. She took off her bloody clothes and I took off my pants I didn't have a shirt on. Her face flushed and she turned away from me for a few seconds.

She had her hands over herself and she looked so insecure about her body. I walked towards and light touched her arms and moved them to the side so I could see more of her.

"David do you have um..protection?" Sh asked him. I nodded then grabbed my pants off the floor. I pulled out a yellow little package.

I smirked and then kissed her roughly. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I carried her into the tub. It was big enough to fit our moving bodies.


	23. Taken

**Sorry about that last one guys but putting her with Wade right away ****would just be too easy. Thank you for the reviews. Keep going. **

**Taken**

**Wade's pov **

It was late that night. What could Stryker possibly want with us now? We were all sitting in the living room half awake when Jimmy walked in with his bone claws out. Something bad has happened.

I looked down at the floor and so was Chris. We knew what was coming. Roxie was dead and they were going to tell us how she died. Then me and Chris would have to explain ourselves.

"Roxie is in Transylvania. She wanted to find answers." Jimmy told us. Was she still alive? Was she dead?

"She's getting trained by Zero. They might be back before Christmas they might not. It depends on how she does." Stryker said with a smile on his face. Chris's face shoot up at Zero's name.

I wasn't too happy he was alone with her. Zero's one sneaky bastard. He would show her no mercy with training.

**End of Pov**

**Chris's Pov**

When he said Zero's my heart sank a little. I told her to stay away from him and then she has to be alone with him. On the battlefield he was fine.

Him with girls the only thing we knew about was that he had a girl that cheated on him and she was having Zero's baby still. Zero shot her. She survived but the baby didn't.

"How long have you known where she is?" Conner asked. Victor put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've known since October. I didn't tell you guys right away because I knew you would do something and then there would be more trouble." He stated with a frown on his face.

"Noah have you felt anything at her from her lately?" Leon asked him. That's something only the brothers and Amy ever talked about. No one else did. We weren't sure if it was okay to. It seems like a private family thing.

"Yeah, yesterday and then a few days before. A few days ago she had to been in pain and bone tired. Yesterday she…well I am not really sure why but she was really sad then a few hours later she was extremely happy and it had something to do with blood." He stated.

She was happy about blood? Everything we did was for nothing. She still became one of us. If blood made her happy then that had something to do with Zero's influence.

Jimmy growled. He clearly wanted to stick Stryker with his bone claws and then roast him like a marshmallow over a fire.

"None of you I repeat none of you are to go get her. That's an order!" Stryker shouted and then left the room.

"Just give her space." Jimmy told his sons.

I didn't feel the same as I did a few months ago about Roxie but I still was worried about her.

**End of Pov**

**Roxie's Pov their still in the tub**

I was still on top of David we had finished probably 20 minutes ago. I just didn't want to move. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him and giggled a little. He smirked at me.

"Just thinking it was a great time." He stated. I giggled at me.

"Yeah but if we don't get out this tub soon will prune even more." I stated. David chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you just lost it to an asshole. I could careless about your feels and if your hurt or not. This doesn't mean we are in a relationship." He chuckled. I knew her was right.

I liked not having feelings. Feelings hurt to much sometimes. It was easy with him to be this way then to feel everything. I didn't care that he would hurt me. I didn't care that he was an asshole.

He was an asshole that I wanted. I had wanted Wade then Chris but never like this. Having a relationship with them had lots of feelings. I am not even sure I can say it was a relationship. More like silly fling.

I was naïve to think to think I could be with Wade and be okay. It would end in a disaster if I was with him. My feeling would kick in eventually and it would end badly.

David didn't have feels really. He had lust, anger, and every no and then amused but that was all. He wanted me out of lust and to be amused. I wanted him out of nothing but lust. I really need to get better at controlling my hormones towards guys.

I didn't want to sleep around like Wade. I just wanted one guy for along time. It didn't matter that it had been David. I was living with killers. It's kind of hard to escape them.

David shifted his body which made me feel pain and I gripped on to David's shoulder.

"I forgot that we were still together." He said and he looked a tiny bit worried. I nodded my head and then let a tear slip out. It had hurt like hell at first and now it was hurting again.

"You're going to be sore for a few days probably and that's normal. If you have intense pain then something went really bad when we were having fun." He stated. He didn't chuckle or smile.

"Umm..can you help..."I started but then he cut me off.

"Yeah" He stated. I groaned in pain as we pulled apart it hurt like hell. We didn't get dressed we just went to the bedroom naked and went to sleep.

**End of Pov**

**Zero's Pov Next day**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked down to Roxie's head on my chest. I for got we were both naked until I felt Roxie's chest pressed up against me. She was still asleep. I grabbed my watch off of the night stand. 3:30 it said.

We've been in bed sleeping almost all day. Damnit. I noticed I had morning wood. Having Roxie naked and in bed with me made it a hell of a lot worse too. I glanced out the window it was snowing outside.

It was going to be a cold day. I heard Roxie groan and I glanced down at her. She opened her eyes and sat up a little. Her hair was everwhere and her nose ring look like it needed adjusting.

"Whttim isit" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes. She was still half awake and her tongue ring made it ever harder for me to understand. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"You sound like you have a hang over say that again." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I said what time is it." She stated. I shook my head at her.

"It's 3:30."I stated. Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh shit training come on get up. Now!" She stated. I chuckled at her.

"I decided your training is done. You were great yesterday. Well have to work on the panic thing a little bit but that's all." I told her.

She gave me a funny face confused face.

"So what do we do now then?" I asked. I smirked at her and then started kissing her. She was kissing back and round 2 had started. We both agreed it was just fun nothing more. No relationship.

**Wade's Pov**

I had just broken up with the girl blonde girl I had been dating. I didn't just do it because Roxie was coming home. I did it also because I realized I didn't care about her at all.

I was walking to my car in the snow when I heard my name being called by a familiar girl voice. I turned around to see Ashley running towards me. Shit! How did she get out?

She was pointing a gun at me and then shot at me. I tried to doge all the bullets but failed. I had gotten hit in the left side of my chest. While she was reloading I took the chance to get into my car and drive away from her.

I whipped out my phone and dialed Stryker's number. I with one hand and I rest the phone on my should and pressed it up against my ear so I could put one hand on the bullet wound.

"Stryker Ashley got out and she shot me alert the others. She's going after all of us." I shouted into the phone.

"Wade we have a situation at Amy's house. The Gene Killers took all everyone. I just got here. I am not sure what exactly happened but it wasn't good. Get the hospital to get yourself fixed up. Were going to need you." He hung up the phone. If he took all of them I didn't stand a chance by myself what was he thinking?

**Zero's pov again**

Me and Roxie had just finished we were both panting. I heard my phone go off. Damnit. I gave a frustrated groan and answered the phone.

"Stryker this better be important because were in the middle of…."Stryker's voice had cut me off.

"They've all been taken but Wade. He's been shot. He wasn't at the house when it first happened and neither was I. I came to give them information on their next mission we were going to take everybody." He stated.

I glanced down at Roxie. She looked worried.

"This is going to have to be Roxie's first mission. I know it's a tuff one but we don't have any other choice right now. I heard from the base as well. Gene killers have them on lock down. Be ready and meet me at the hospital Roxie use to work at." He told me then hung up the phone.

"Damnit!" I shouted. Roxie gave me a worried look and put hand on my arm.

"It's going to be your first mission. It's a rescue mission I'll explain more later we need to go now." I said and we both hopped out of bed and hurried as fast as we could.

**End of Pov**

**Wade's Pov**

I was laying down in the hospital bed. I groaned. They hadn't done a damn thing yet but give me a bed and that took four hours to get. I've been in this bed for a good two or three.

I was starting feel dizzy. Stryker was sitting in the chair in the comer of the room. He looked pissed and worried. Which was strange. What's ever going on must be bad.

I closed my eyes for what felt like a few seconds. I heard a girl's voice. Oh great Ashley's here to finish me off.

"If you going to kill me just do it already." I said. I heard giggle. I was pissed now. I let out a frustrated groan and open my eyes.

"Wade why would I want to kill you if I am trying to heal you silly." Roxie was sitting on the bed next me. She hand her hand on my chest.

"What? When did you get back?" I asked her. She was giving me a small smile I could tell that she was worried. Something was different but I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"We got here about and 30 minutes ago and Stryker explained the situation more. I think it should all be healed but you probably want to stay put until the blood transfusion." She told me.

Stryker glanced over at Roxie and so did Zero I didn't like the way he looked at her something's wrong.

"Stryker I need to talk to you out in the hall." Zero said. Stryker was smirking. He looked all to happy to that Roxie was starting to master her powers. They both walked out of the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her.

**Zero's Pov**

I knew Stryker was going to ask questions. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him that she was great or not.

"Zero I knew I could count on you. You did an excellent job." He stated and then gave a pat on the shoulder. Normally I would enjoy hearing his praise but right now I had to tell things I didn't want to.

Things that were going to put her in danger and also get both of us in trouble. I could tell him now or wait for the doctors in Stryker's lab to tell him once she got examined after the mission.

"Yesterday was a close call. I was breaking her of trying not to hurt people. She attacked me with full force. She shot me three times. Two in the chest one in the shoulder." I stated. I sighed it was now or pay for it later.

"She healed me and she act as quick as she could when she go the bullets out. She panic but still did the job good. Sir she was able to make my body make more blood. She was exhausted and she had given her own blood and she was still able to save my life."

I stopped and then continued again. Stryker looked all to pleased by this. Here comes the part that he was going to be pissed about.

"I woke up and we ta..kissed for a few seconds and then she fainted. I felt completely energized like I hadn't been hurt at all. I was able to carry her. She woke up a few ours later and then we…" I couldn't get the words out. But ohh Stryker knew what I was going to say.

"Zero I told you to train her not to sleep with her!" Stryker said way too loud. I was sure Wade was going to be able to hear that. I didn't want him to know. This was going to cause problems.

"You still did a good job just next time control yourself. I picked you because I thought something like this wouldn't happen. I know you are smart enough not to get her pregnant." He said that was too loud as well.

**Wade's Pov**

I had just heardwhat Stryker had said. Roxie turned and walked away from me. I could believe this Zero? She lost her innocence's to him.

"You slept with Zero!" I shouted. She didn't say anthing.

"Please say something." I said to her.

"It was just sex Wade that's all no relationship no feelings." She said. Stryker and Zero walked back in the room.

"Well talk later." I said to her and then turned away from her.


	24. Mission Time Part 1

**Okay guys another chapter. Yayy! ****After the mission we are going to be speeding up things up bit you and keep going and reviewing. I appreciate you who read this a lot! **

**Mission Time ****Part One**

**(I feel like when you read the title of this one you should be hearing rock music or something for mission impossible. It would be cool if could put music with it. Everything would be way more exciting!)**

**Roxie's Pov**

Gene Killers had brought everyone from Auntie Amy's house to the base. I was finally going to get to see it. I wished I could see it under better circumstances though.

We were in a car on our way to base. We had **no jets,** **no regular planes**, **no weapons other than what me and Zero had from the training** in Transylvania. We have absolutely **NO BACK UP!**

Wade luckily always brings his swords with him just incase even if they have to hide in his car. If he didn't have them we would be even more screwed. Even Stryker was going in with us.

He had two machine guns strapped to him, four knives, a few grenades, two hand guns, smoke grenades, and a cell phone.

Zero had guns all over and throwing knives. Wade had his swords a few knives, a machine gun, and a hand gun.

I had a Compact Cruiser, two44-magnums, two Nepalese Gurkhas Kukri blades, and a pack back that had booms and one big bomb just incase we need to take the whole place down.** (The blades are from resident evil extinction. Alice used them.)**

Stryker decided since I had the ability to make the bombs go off at little Paris I should be able to do it again with other things that go boom and the big bomb.

I have know idea still how I did it. I'll need to work out more this bag is heavy as hell. Wade and I still hadn't talked. He wouldn't even look at me.

He could sleep with who ever he wanted but I couldn't have Zero just for a little while. The way there was silent. No one talked the whole time.

We parked the car a mile away from the base. It would be easier to go on foot then to have a car go in. We were going to be in total stealth mode for as long as possible.

We were now hiding behind bushes that were close to the main entrance of the base.

"Okay Wade and Zero your going to be taking out as many Gene Killers as you can, I'll be assisting you two as well. I need you two to get along." He stated.

Wade was glaring at Zero. He just shook his head at him.

"Roxie, your going to be placing grenades and smoke bombs as close as you can to all the entrances and to where all the guards the gene killer's have outside. This will make it easier to kill them and create a diversion." He said.

Wade and Zero were now glaring at each other so hard I thought there faces were going to stick like that. Stryker rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time for you two to act like children." Stryker said.

"Okay Roxie, after we have started killing the guards when there's a safe spot open you run and you go threw the walls. Try and hide yourself still you're going to let us in." He said.

"Look for our team and your family after you let us in. This is your first mission. I want you to walk through stuff and remain in stealth mode as much as you can." He finally finished.

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure she should be doing this?" Wade asked he had a worried look in his eye. Zero rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine. You haven't seen her fight yet. What will it take for her to prove to you and everyone else that she can do this. She's kicked my ass all over the place. She will be fine Wade. Stop letting your feelings and your damn hormones get in the way of actually looking at her and seeing her." Zero shouted quietly at him.

Stryker didn't say anything. Wade was just as surprised as I was.

"She's more than just a beautiful girl for you to hit on. She's got talent coming out her ass. If you truly care for her let her show you and stop babying her." Zero shouted quietly again.

My mouth hung open. I hadn't expected anything at all from Zero and here he was giving Wade a pep talk about me. Wade looked at me then back at Zero who was staring him in the eyes to make sure he got it.

"Alright." Was all he said. I took a deep breath and then had my body go into the ground. I placed one smoke grenade in the middle of the entrance and then I placed one on each side.

I ran back through the ground over to the woods that surrounded the base. I came up out of the ground gasping I needed to come up for air. This was going to be a lot tougher than I thought.

I took another deep breath then placed the next four bombs. I had to run back to the woods again to breath. I felt like was going to pass out. I sat there for ten minutes.

"Roxie is everything alright?" I heard Stryker's voice said through the head set that was hooked up to my walky-talky. I unhooked my walky-talky and clicked the respond but on it.

"Yeah just need some air." I told him.

"Okay but try and hurry. Those cameras can be switched to thermal vision at night and it's going to be dark soon." He told me.

"Okay I'll do my best." I said back. Shit thermal vision. If we survive this mission I hope the next one's planed out better. Four people taking down an entire base full of people was insane already. Now we had even more against us.

Thank god Zero had brought tons of weapons with him when he went to go train me. I took a deep breath and continued placing bombs.

Wade's Pov

"So how'd she do in training?" I asked Zero and gave him a smirk.

I knew if we were successful that I would never let Zero live down that she a girl that's younger than him and not as much experience as him wiped the floor with his face.

Zero rolled his eye's at me.

"The first day we trained she busted my lip with one punch and gave me a big bruise on the side of my face. The first day we only did hand to hand combat.

Then we went to guns she need some more help with those. The first time she shot one off it was a 44-magnum and she fell back on her ass. She had trouble relaxing.

As soon as I got her relax she was good with them." Zero told me. I frowned so he had sex with her to make her relax. I knew he was a sneaky bastard.

"So that's why you slept with her because she wouldn't relax?" I said sounding a little pissed. Zero shook his head no.

"No, we did some knife work. She needs more practice at that probably we didn't really get much time to work on that. She almost killed me the last day we trained.

She saved my life. That's something I won't forget Wade even though she was the reason why I had almost died. I wanted her to attack me with full force no holding back. Part of it's my own

fault but I had to push her." He told me. I didn't like that he did it but I understood why. For a few seconds we got along and we understood each other.

"So was sleeping with her part of that pushing?" I asked. If he said yes I was sure I was going to kill him after this was over. He shook his head no.

"She asked me to join her in the tub. She can be such a tease sometimes." He stated. I smirked. For once I had controlled my hormones better than someone else.

Jimmy was no longer going to bitch at me about flirting with his daughter because he would now be pissed at Zero for sleeping with his daughter.

I was amused for a second and then realized Roxie would be in deep shit with Jimmy if he found out. I decided I was never going to say anything and I was pretty sure no one else that knew would either.

"Okay guys, I am done I am setting them off now." I heard Roxie's Voice through my head set.

"Are you in a safe position?" Stryker asked.

"Yeah just go god damnit." Her voice sounding like it was shouting though the head set. I wonder what pissed her off. The explosions all went off and we ran out of the bushes to attack.

Roxie's Pov

I set the bombs off. My whole body was glowing as bright as ever. It was probably that hardest thing I had ever done when using my powers. Making David's body make blood wasn't as hard as this.

I was able to touch David I couldn't touch the explosives when I set them off. My head was hurting like hell. That's when it all came back to me. I remember everything now. I remember the man who had called me number seven.

I was going to find him and kill him.

End of Pov

Zero's Pov

I shot at the guards hitting and killing all of them never missing as usual. I glanced over at Stryker. He was doing pretty well for a middle aged guy. I looked over at Wade next.

There was dead body's everywhere near him. I seen bullets hit him. Thank god for the bullet proof vests. I had taken a few with me to show Roxie how they work and at that moment I was glad I had.

I fired my guns off at the few remaining guards that were outside.

Jimmy's Pov

We are all chained to medal beds. All of the people who had been working her were chained up together. They only chained the mutants up separate.

If we could struggle a beep would go off and then the beds would electrocute us. These guys knew way too much about us. They knew to have Chris, John, and Fred constantly sedated. They had got Fred with horse tranquilizers at the house. They had moved Fred somewhere out of the room.

The kids had struggled first and they got electrocuted instantly. They were still unconscious. Victor and I tried next and we got electrocuted but our healing factors were fully developed unlike the boys so we woke up and healed right away.

Victor told Amy not to struggle. She didn't have a healing factor. There were only three of us left awake and all we could do is lay there. We didn't have a way out.

I heard Leon grumble. Make that four awake.


	25. Mission Time Part 2

**Mission Time Part 2**

**Roxie's Pov**

I had just unlocked the door for the guys.

"Okay its unlocked." I said in to my walky-talky.

I didn't wait for a response. I took of running though walls and started looking for the team and my family. I stopped in a small lab room. Nothing.

"I was hoping I would get to see you again number seven." I heard Doctor Diego's voice. I turned around to see that he was standing behind me with Fred.

"Come on number 102 get a hold of her so I can examine her better." Diego told him. No they had control over Fred.

"Fred you know me don't." I told him and started backing away. Fred grabbed me anyway. He was a member of the team. My team that I was now on.

Diego grabbed my left forearm. I knew what was supposed to be there. I knew what was hidden my number. He smirked.

"We haven't had a chance to mark 102 yet. Soon after this is over he'll be marked and coming with me. You know Stryker is like me. How can you work for a man that wants to hurt you?" He told me.

"Stryker's never done anything like this. He's only done a few thing to check out our powers and that didn't endanger our lives like you are dong. I don't care for him that much but he's defiantly not like you." I shouted at him.

"Hold her tight 102. I want to watch her scream when I do this." He smirked at me. Fred squeezed me tighter. Diego pored something that smelled like just plan old rubbing alcohol on my forearm.

The second it hit my skin it instantly burned and hurt. I screamed so loud that I could have been heard outside this giant base.

**Wade's Pov**

I heard a loud scream that sounded like Roxie. She sounded like she was in pain. Was on the main floor. Zero and Stryker were both up one or two levels.

"Wade did you hear that? If you're still on the main floor find her now! I'll be down there to help look. Stryker can handle things on this level." Zero's voice shouted through my head phone set.

"Yeah I am on the main floor I'll look for her. Hurry up though it sounded like she was being murdered." I said into my walky-talky and then I started running.

**Jimmy's Pov**

I had heard a scream that sounded like they were getting slaughtered. It sounded like Roxie. I let out a loud growl/scream myself. She's gotta be hurt and she shouldn't even be here.

Because of my job and what I have chosen to do my daughter was paying for it now and so were my sons. I heard Amy start to cry and I started to cry myself.

I heard foot steps running towards the room. I heard the swinging of swords and the screams of the one guard that all the other Gene Killers had left here. I knew it was Wade.

As soon as people started getting killed outside they all left. They were waiting in a plane for one Doctor to join them. Wade was now in front of us.

"Where is all the doctors and scientist and how do I get you out of the beds?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that he was worried about that scream just as much I was.

"Computers and they took off.." Amy told him.

**Roxie's Pov**

The seven now appeared on my arm it was a curvy seven that had some swirl looking designs coming off of the seven. I cried in pain.

"Did you know Roxie that what we were testing on you? Your body burn when a simple chemical called rubbing alcohol on your skin. That ink in that mark I gave you that someone tried to cover up is special." He told me.

Fred let me go and I dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"How are you controlling him?" I cried at him. I was gritting my teeth.

"You didn't let me finish. Your skin is also affected by salt water and that makes your skin burn too. Of course it's doesn't leave burn marks you only feel it. When salt water or rubbing alcohol touches your skin it can make your ears and nose bleed even your eyes bleed out.

One dose was all you got and one dose is not enough to kill you but put your body and a server amount of pain when the bad stuff its your skin. It makes it easy for your body to get damaged. It was made to hurt mutants. It makes you sick when salt water or rubbing alcohol touchs it. Theres more that can hurt you but I'll those things be a surprise for you.

It's going to be in the drug market soon and enough of it will even kill you. It's like heroine. You inject it. And as for your friend here he is controlled by a drug that another doctor is still working on. He's only the second mutant to get it and it only lasts for while.

It's amazing what that rubbing alcohol can do and it's only on your forearm. You're already getting a rash and your body's already feeling the rest of the effects. Just a little bit and you can be in pain for hours even days sometimes.

I must go now Roxie. I am sure we'll meet again soon. I just wanted to try out the upgraded version of Velna on your friends and you and the other three idiots only gave me a chance to inject it into 102. 102 please if you would like put her in a bit more pain." He said and then walked away.

I felt blood drip out of my ears. Fred started walking towards me. I had to get up and run. I forced my self to stand and I ran straight through the wall. I started running down the hall way and I ran right into..

**Zero's pov**

Roxie ran right into me.

"What happened? I heard you scream." I asked Roxie. Roxie dropped her back pack down.

"We don't have time for that. Fred's being controlled and he was told to hurt.." She was cut off by the loud sound of Fred crumpling a wall. Shit. We ran as fast as we could to get to the woods.

I pushed Roxie behind me. I wasn't sure if I should shoot him or not.

"Shoot in the chest a few times I can save him. He's got two different drugs in him. One's the one that give the Gene killers control and the other will possibly kill him soon." She told me. I looked her. Was she serious? Fred swung and arm at us making us fly back. Roxie flung into a tree and I hit the ground. I shot at Fred. I hit him in the arm and in the chest and stomach. He crashed down to the floor.

**Jimmy's Pov**

John and Chris were both still out cold. We had unchained everyone. Everyone was out of the building. Stryker had ordered to blow the place up since our base was found it was no good to us now.

Stryker had said that he found Roxie's back pack in the all way and he talked into the walky-talky to Zero about it. They were outside somewhere.

We had to move fast.

**End of Pov**

**Zero's Pov**

We had dragged Fred as far away from the building as we could. Stryker told me he had Roxie's pack back and had put the bomb inside the base.

Roxie had gotten all the bullets out of Fred with one of my throwing knives. She started healing him. I really hoped she could. She looked awful. She had a rash all over and she looked pale and like she was burning up.

She had taken off her shirt and no she was just sitting in her bullet proof vest and her dark brown skinny pants. She had even kicked her shoes and socks off.

She had blood dripping out of her ears and nose but she still continued to heal Fred. We had been out here for at least and hour. Roxie was pushing herself and giving everything she's got.

The base had been blown up ten minutes ago. I picked up my walky-talky.

"Stryker where are you guys at?" I asked.

"We are back by the car. I've already arranged for someone to come and get everyone. Were going back to Amy's house and pack everything up. We have to move the family and the base somewhere else now." He said back.

It was four hours later. The guys were back at Amy's now and we were still stuck out in the woods. Stryker said that he left the car for us and to meet them at Amy's house.

I didn't know why he was in such a hurry that he didn't let anyone come to get us. I glanced over at Roxie. She was done. She was trying so hard still though. She wasn't glowing at all anymore and she could barely keep herself in a sitting position.

Roxie was crying in pain more than ever now and I wanted her to stop healing Fred other wise both of them might die anyway. Fred all of a sudden stood up. Roxie just sat there staring at him.

"I healed it all…both drugs all bullet wounds." She said and was smiling. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Come on Zero lets g…." She started but suddenly she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground. She was out cold. I carried her bridal style and Fred followed behind me.

We weren't sure how many injuries there were but we knew we were getting out of there.


	26. Troubled Aftermath

**Thank you for the reviews! ****Keep going. Also I have another story started. No this is not the last chapter of this story.**

**Troubled Aftermath **

**Amy's Pov**

The walls in my home were bare and all the furniture was gone. We were moving everything and everyone to Canada now. Even I had to go. It was no longer safe here. I stepped out of my home and cried a little. This would probably be the last time I saw my home.

**End of Pov**

**Zero's Pov**

We were now to the car. Victor was in the driver's seat. Roxie was still out. Her skin had a bad rash all over. Her body felt like it was on fire. He got in the car. Fred sat in the front with Victor.

I sat in the back with Roxie and we continued our journey to safety.

"Stryker told me to wait for you guys to make sure you would make it. Is she…?" He asked.

"No just unconscious and I am not sure what else." I told him. He nodded his head and looked over at Fred. Fred had scars from the bullet wounds. She must not have been able to get rid of those.

"I am fine. I feel pretty great actually." He said with a smile on his face. I wasn't sure how that idiot could be smiling right now. We blew up the base and some of us were still injured. I didn't know how the others were but I guess in okay shape.

I had some small cuts but nothing serious.

**Jimmy's Pov**

**A few hours later**

Where are they? I let out a small growl. I didn't like that I was taking them so long. Chris was injured and out cold still. He had a broken leg probably. Mental state wise the boys were having a ruff time disgusting everything.

They knew the job was dangerous butt they hadn't known the extent of it. John was a little woozy and Stryker had been shot in the arm. He had already been treated. Other jets and planes had carried everything to Canada already.

**Zero's pov**

I heard Roxie groan a little. I glanced down at her. Her face read extreme discomfort all over it. Her eyes opened wide and she kicked the car door hard.

"Roxie what wrong?" I asked her. She started crying in pain again. Her one hand was gripping my shoulder squeezing it. Victor looked back at her.

"What's going on? Was she exposed to anything?" Victor asked.

"I don't know." I told him. She looked up at me pain filled her eyes.

"Shoot me .Please freaking shoot me Zero." She cried to me. I was shocked at what she had sad. She reached for my guns.

**Jimmy's pov**

Chris was now awake and in a lot of pain. I heard him groan every now and then. John was doing a little better. The boys had calmed down. Amy just sat with her head in her hands.

Victor was still there. He is suppose to be driving them back.

**Zero's Pov**

I quickly snatched my guns so Roxie couldn't get them. I held them away from her.

**Victor's Pov**

Zero had the guns in his hands still. Was he really going to shoot her? I slammed on the breaks and pulled over the car. I put the car in park and turned around and looked at Zero. He was not going to kill my niece.

We weren't that much farther from the house. Jimmy would hear the shots in a second.

**Zero's Pov **

Victor stopped the car. I wasn't going to shoot her. I handed to the guns and knives to Fred.

"Keep those and all of the knives up there. I am not sure what's going on. I think she's lost it." I told him Fred put them under the seat.

Victor was still staring at me.

"I wasn't even thinking about it." I told him. He nodded his head. Roxie kicked the door hard again. If she had keeps it up she's going to break the window. She groaned loudly then sat up.

She got out of the car before I could grab her. Damnit Roxie. I she ran over to the side of the road and started puking. Me and Victor got out of the car and ran over to her.

**Roxie's Pov**

I was bending over throwing up the taste of stomach acid, water and everything else I had in me. It burned and hurt like hell. I dropped to me knees and now was on all fours.

I could stop. I coughed a couple of times and then tried to stand back up.

"What the fuck Roxie?" Zero said to me. Victor looked scared too. I looked at them both. I was still in pain but I had stopped puking. I didn't answer them I just started walking back to the car.

I was about to open the door when I had to puke again. I tried to brace myself against the car. This time I taster blood.

**Zero's Pov**

I glanced over at Victor he was just as worried and scared as I was. We had just watched her puke up blood. It wasn't a lot but still something was wrong.

"What the hell is going on?" Victor said. I didn't know if she was dieing or what. But I knew we had to get help fast. I grabbed Roxie and we got back in the car. I made her lay down in the back seat. She was now coughing up a little blood.

**Jimmy's Pov **

The car finally pulled up. I saw Victor and Fred get out. Then I saw Zero carrying Roxie. Roxie had blood dripping out of her mouth and she was coughing hard. I growled and clenched my fists. Wade was standing next to me.

**Wade's Pov**

My heart sank when I saw Roxie. Was she dieing? It had only been her first mission. I wanted scream at Zero I wanted to beat him up. If he was close to Roxie during the mission he should have protected her.

None of them said anything. We all bordered the plane and Victor drove the car onto the plat form. We were on our way to Canada.

**End of pov**

**Later that night. They were in Canada now and everything was moved out to a house. The base hadn't been finished being built yet. They are staying in a giant house out in the woods that is close to the base being built.**

**Jimmy's Pov**

"What's the problem doc." I asked the Doctor. Wade and the boys were sitting outside in the hallway. Me and Victor were in with Roxie.

"I've taken a blood sample. I don't know what's wrong with her yet but I will. Have her take ice baths. It can help relax her muscles, make the rash not burn, and keep her fever down." She said.

Thank god it was a female doctor. She had check all over Roxie's body and she had us wait in the hall while she did it. Chris was right across the hall in his own room recovering. His leg had been broken in several places and he would have a hard time getting around and it would be a tough recovery for his leg.

"How long has your daughter been sexually active? What's ever wrong with her could have come from sleeping with someone but it's very unlikely. I need to know who's she's been with." The doctor said.

She then looked at my surprised face and Victor was dumbfounded. My daughter had lost her innocence. I didn't know if she had a boyfriend in while she was gone or not.

"I take it you don't know so I'll let you ask her first and then please call me. She needs a good sleep. Her body's completely shot right now so when you have her go to sleep giver her this. It's a light sleeping medicine." The doctor said and then walked out of the room.

Roxie was still groaning a little in pain. I looked at her with sad eyes. I was angry with her but worried about her too.

"Victor can I speak to Roxie alone for a little while." I told him. He understood and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll tell the boys they can see your tomorrow." Victor said and then quickly ran out the door. He didn't want to be in here for this.

"So you going to tell me or am I going to have ask you." I asked her. I sat on the bed.

"Tomorrow." Was all she said. I gave her the sleep medicine and walked out of the room. Victor was leaning against the wall with and eyebrow raised at me. I knew what he was thinking already.

"Don't go there now. She said we'll talk tomorrow." I said. His looked didn't change.

"Jimmy, you.." He started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it right now Victor." I told him. He grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the wall.

"Your going to hear it weather you like it or not. Go easy on her Jimmy; she's a teenage girl with a nut case/ drug addict mother and a father who kills people for a living and can't keep his damn temper straight.

She just helped us kill people back there. You don't think she's feeling bad enough already? She's a lot tougher than you think but she still feels James, and right now I am sure she's feeling pretty shitty." My brother told me while still gripping my shirt.

I hated listening to my brother but he was right this time. If I went in there and started screaming at her it would make this worse. She was going to have to tell me tomorrow for sure.

"How's Chris doing?" I asked my brother trying to get away from the subject. He smirked at me. He always knows when he has won.

"He'll be in a cast for at least three months. His leg was broken in several places." Victor told me.

"Poor guy broken leg and he won't be able to see his girlfriend or have any contact with her at all until we get ride of the gene killers. She was good for him." I said. Victor nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Amy's a little screwed up right now. I am not really sure what to do but they lady just lost everything she had and now she's stuck with us. I never wanted her in this." Victor said with a growl. I smirked at him.

"You ever going to tell her you love her?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"I'll get around to eventually." He said and then we both walked away to our rooms.

**Wade's Pov**

What was wrong with her? If she's dieing I want to be with her. If she's with Zero he should be in there with her. I groaned and got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked Zero. He was sitting on the counter. I he nodded his head.

"You should ah..ask her out Wade. I know she has a caring thing for you." Zero told me. I looked at him confused.

"Aren't you two together and I may sleep with a lot of women but I am not going after ones that are taken. I am not that low." I told him. Zero chuckled a little. I got out a beer from the fridge. Man these people were efficient and quick. The frige was already stocked.

"Were not together. We were just stuck in the middle of no where with each other for a few months and didn't get much alone time. I walked in on her masturbating." He said with his face turning red. I had never seen Zero show emotion like that.

I spit out my beer and started cracking up uncontrollably.

"Should we sneak in and check on her? You might walk in on her again though Zero." I asked while trying to breath. He glared at me.

"Yeah we should go check on her. You know I don't like break rules but I've never seen anyone sick like that. She puked up blood Wade. Something's really not right." He stated and I nodded my head.

I was more worried than ever now. We walked into her room I laid down next to her on one side of the bed. Zero walked over to the other. I didn't mean to drift off but I was just so comfy.


	27. I Love You Is Hard to Say

**Sorry it's been a while but my senior year**** started last week and things have been crazy busy. I will update as much as I can, but I have early bird plus co-op after I get out of school. It doesn't leave me much time to write. I'll probably be updating more on weekends now. Thank you for sticking with me. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**I Love You Is Hard to Say**

**Jimmy's Pov**

It was 1:00 pm. Roxie had been a sleep for a long time. I opened the door to her room. My jaw dropped. Wade and Zero in her bed. Oh those boys were going to die tonight. I walked close to the bed and had to stifle a laugh.

Wade and Zero had their arms over Roxie and it looked like they were holding hands. My daughter, sleeping peacefully under the covers while drooling away one Wade's chest. It was probably the strangest sight I had ever seen.

"I never thought I'd see you guys holding hands and sharing a bed." I said loudly to make sure they woke up. Wade groaned and Zero threw a pillow at me. Clearly they hadn't slept last night.

"JimMMyWhAtArEYoUDoInG In here this early?" Roxie grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. I already missed seeing my little girl sleeping peacefully.

"Sorry darling, but its 1:00 in the afternoon. You've been sleeping forever." I told her and chuckled a little. She stared at me with a confused tired expression.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile.

"I feel alright just a bit weak still." She said trying to reassure me that she was okay. I knew she was weaker than she was letting on. She wasn't going to be moving around much.

"Jimmy I…" She started then stopped. I knew what she was gong to say.

"Don't worry about it right now kid. Your rash is gone now and you should just rest." I said while avoiding her gaze. She would tell me when she's ready and then well have the talk.

"IwaswithZero." She said so fast that I could barely make it out. I stared at her in confusion. Yeah I knew she had been training with Zero what did that have to do with anything.

Before she could say anything else, it dawned on me. She had been with Zero that whole time. I figure Zero wouldn't do something like go soft.

"What did you say?" I said trying not to freak out in front of her. Maybe she had meant something else.

"I…uh with Zero and umm." She stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

"Why him?" I asked in a seldom tone.

"I..I don't know. It didn't mean anything at all though. I regret it now." She said and a few tears slid down her face. She's so young and making so many mistakes and already has regrets she shouldn't have.

I should be there for her to protect her and help her finish growing up. I want to teach her so many things so she won't make mistakes that I did or mistakes that her mother did.

She crawled out of the covers and climbed over Wade. I didn't know what she was up too. She had her head down and wouldn't look at me. Her hair was covering her face. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I am sorry Jimmy, I didn't mean to disappoint you." She said while crying. I just hugged her back and patted her back. I was a little disappointed but at the same time I felt like some of it was my fault. Her life was so dysfunctional and I wasn't helping.

I just helped her in my arms as if she was a little kid and had scraped her knee and it made her feel like she needed me. I wanted my daughter in my life. I love her just as much as my sons.

It's the hardest thing I've come to realize. I have only ever had Victor and now I had a big messy family to take care of. I will protect them. Even if that means I have to protect them from Stryker. That will have to wait though. Now it is time for the talk

"Okay kid, you hadd a s..s, well you know what you did. Did you at aleast think about protection and all the emtions that come with umm you know?" I stumbled a little. It was somthing I really didn't want to do , but i knew I had to.

"Yes we made sure to be safe. On the emotional scale, it reads pretty shitty right now." She replied. I nodded my head. At least she wasn't stupid about this. It was defaintly way too soon for her to do that. She clearly wasn't ready for what would come afterwards.

I looked over at the bed and saw Wade sit up.

"What's going on?" Wade said while yawning. I was wondering how those two fell back asleep. Roxie stopped crying and walked over to Wade. She gave him a big hug and tackled him to the bed. I would still be having a talk with Zero about his activities with my daughter.

Women are ridiculous, you never know what their going to do. I left the room. I was still worried about her, but she needed time to be a kid still.

**Wade's Pov**

First thing in the morning I get tackled by Roxie. I missed see her in the mornings. The rides to school. I love my job, but I think I like this even better. Just maybe though.

"So are you and Zero dating?" She asked me while giggling. Why did she think we were dating? Zero shot up from the bed.

"What the fuck is going on with Wade and I?" He shouted. Roxie giggled even more.

"You guys were holding hands while you slept next to me." She stated. Me and Zero both jumped off the bed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" We both shouted at the same time and Roxie was dieing with laughter.

"So you think that's funny huh?" I teased her and then started tickling her and Zero just rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room.

"You know children Chris is still hurt bad and probably trying to rest across the hall." Zero stated before walking out of the room and down the hall. Roxie immediately stopped laughing. I hugged her and stroked her back.

"The doc said he was doing okay last night. He'll be out of commission for a while that's all. Don't worry." I told her. She still had the caring thing. She cares about everybody. It's strange to me.

"Can I check on him?" She asked me while pulling away. Before I could stop her or give her an answer she was out of the room and in Chris's room. Damn women always so worried and loving. I shook my head. That's what I liked about her though.

I ran in after her. Zero was in Chris's room. Roxie sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Chris's torn up and broken leg. He had a cast over his whole leg. It hadn't been just broken. There was a lot of stuff torn and probably unfixable.

"Roxiandra Diane Howlett, Don't you dare do it. You're to weak right now. Maybe in a few days or a week." Zero said sternly to her. What was he talking about? Why was he so pissy about her touching his leg?

Roxie just shook her head no.

"His leg might not be able to wait that long though. I could hear what the doctors were saying last night. He could lose his leg." She stated. I already knew Chris was going to lose his leg. They told us last night that there was just too much damage.

The team had gotten lots of injuries, but nothing this serious. What could Roxie do about it? She now had both hands on his leg and she started glowing a little.

"Roxie, please don't. You know Chris would be upset if you got in even worse shape because you were trying to help him." Zero said and put a hand on her shoulder. Chris was asleep still. They probably had him on a lot of meds.

Fifteen minutes later Roxie's glow started blinking. She looked like she was going to pass out, but she kept going.

"Stop already, you might have helped enough to make sure his leg will stay attached for another a week. I'll get the doctors to look at it to see if it got any better. ROXIE STOP!" Zero shouted. I wasn't quiet sure what was going on.

Zero picked Roxie up and carried her back to her room. She didn't even try and fight back.

"Zero, what's going on?" I asked him in a pissed off tone.

"She was healing his leg. She can heal anything. She helped Fred that's why she was so sick and tired." He stated. Roxie shook her head no.

"That's not the only reason. I'll explain it to you guys." She stated. Zero called for a doctor to go check on Chris and then we sat and listen to what she was telling us and all the information she remembered about the Gene Killers.

Next time I'll make sure their dead.

**End of Pov**

**Four months later**

**Roxie's Pov**

We were in a private school in Canada. The base was halfway done. We are all still living in the big house.

"How are you doing Chris?" I asked him. I was still worried that I hadn't healed it enough when I had healed him a second time after I recovered.

"I am fine Roxie stop worrying so much. Shouldn't you be studding?" He asked me and gave me a grin. Me and Chris were friends now. He was like another brother now. He hated it when he found out about what happened with me and Zero.

Dad and him still have a hard to getting over that. It's a really sensitive subject with Wade. We had been together for two months now. We both wanted to take things slow. I became a very nervous on edge person after my first mission and I didn't want to have more regrets to add to my list.

When I went to school that day I felt something was going to happen. I couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. I just knew it was coming my way.

**Please Review **


	28. Victor Hates the Snow and Good talks

_**Sorry its been a while, school and work keep me very busy. I will do my best to update more. I am still open to any ideas or anything you have to say. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**_

_Roxie's Pov_

I am not sure what I did to piss off Stryker but this sucks hard.

"Keep your little trouble making ass up!"Victor shouted at me. A math test or a physics test would be better than this. I groaned. Why the hell would he put me with Victor and Conner for a mission?

At this rate of missing school I'll never graduate. I know your suppose to love your family and all that good stuff, but right now I am seriously hating Uncle Vicky.

The mission itself was pissing me off as much as he was. It's below zero and were trudging threw the snow in Russia.

"What are we even looking for Uncle Vicky?" I groaned as I ran up to catch up with Uncle Vicky and Conner. I heard him growl, he always did that when I said my nickname for him. Stryker didn't tell Conner or me anything. Victor and Conner sniffed the air and ignored me. We were just each handed a walkie-talkie when we left.

"Stay here." Victor barked at us and began to run towards the next hill.

"Where the hell is he going? There isn't anything but snow." I stated. Conner just shrugged at me. I smiled at him. It had been a long time since he and I talked.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about stuff for a bit?" I asked him. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Uh sure. Sooo how are things with your daddy?" He teased a little.

"Okay I guess, sometimes I know it's hard for him to look at me and not see my mother. What about you and uncle Vicky?" I teased back. He gave me a small smile.

"Things are great, but there are somethings I can't tell him." He avoided my gaze as he spoke. I stared at him confused.

"I don't know if they really should know everything." I stated.

"Part of what happend is your fault you know? Your such a slut, but I love you. You guys are the only family I have and I can't lose any of you." He stated with a small chuckle.

"I know Zero was a bad idea. I get it daddy. What about Leon and Noah? They are just as bad as Wade." I told him. He started laughing.

"I think sluts just run in the family." He stated while not looking at me again. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"I am just like the rest of you. I get around with a few girls and a couple of men." He smirked. What?

"Woah, wait your?" I asked shocked. He frowned at me.

"Yep." he quickly said. Holy shit, Victor would shit himself if he ever knew. I walked closer to him and gave him a big, warm hug.

"So was Zero any good?" He teased and I let go and smirked.

_Three hours later…_

"Conner, calm down. Your dad can take care of himself." I told him as I grabbed a hold of his arm, to make him stop pacing. He just shook his head at me.

"He should have been back by now!" He shouted at me and started to get a hold of Victor with the walkie-talkie. Nothing but fuzz from his end.

BOOOMM!

Conner and me froze. He transformed into a wolf and sniffed the air. I sat on his back and he took off running in the where the noise came from.

_1 hour later_

_Victor's Pov_

I was back to where I had left my son and niece and let out a loud growl. I was drenched from water and freezing my ass off. I had broken the walkie-talkie from falling in the freezing river and I had already accidently blew up a Russian military base.

The stupid heavy rock that Stryker wanted weighed me down and I only got half of it. The other half was lying at the bottom of the river.

"Damn kids!" I shouted in the frosty air. I started walking around trying to get their sent. I started running.

_Conner's Pov_

"Conner stop!" Roxie's voice rang close to my ear. We were in the middle of an iced river. I hadn't been paying attention to the ground. There was already a few large holes and cracks. I changed back into my usual self and Roxie fell off of me.

"A warning next time would be nice." She stated while rubbing her head. I could already here some of the ice cracking.

"Stay far away from me, we'll break through." I told her and then walked about ten feet away from her. I heard a loud crack and saw black.

_Roxie's Pov_

I ran over to the cracked up hole. I looked down in the water and couldn't see him. I took my coat off and jumped in after him. I could see the bottom of the river; it was maybe fifteen feet deep.

I kept turning around in the dark cold water looking for Conner. I found him at the bottom of the river with a strange rock on top of him.

I shook him around until his eyes opened a little. Shit, I needed to come up for air and I was already beginning to lose feeling.

I started swimming upwards with Conner and the weird rock and I couldn't find the hole. Conner was a little dazed still and wasn't much help.

I started pounding on the ice trying to make another hole. I have lost most of my feeling and strength. I felt my grip loosen and I could feel my consciousness start slipping away.

_Victor's Pov_

I shoved my hands threw the ice and pulled out Conner. I carried him off the ice and laid him in the soft snow. He was coughing up water. I'd lose it if I'd lost him.

"Are you alright?" I half way shouted and hugged my son. He nodded his head.

"Where were you? We went looking for you. She's still in the water." He coughed.

I ran back onto the ice and dove back in the freezing water. I glanced around and spotted my niece. I grabbed her by the waist and swam up.

I may not always get along with my brother, but I know how important she is to him. I may not love her yet but I like her well enough. I can't go back to base without her.

I broke through the ice with my claws and pulled myself out. I pulled her unconscious body out of the water. I put my head down on her chest to listen for a heartbeat.

She had a faint heart beat, started pushing down on her chest with my hands.

"Come on Roxie girl." I growled. Her eyes shot open and she started coughing and gasping for air. I walked over to where her coat was and grabbed it. I picked up Roxie and quickly got off the ice.

We are three popsicles right now and we need to call base. I smirked, dumb luck. It was dumb luck that Roxie had taken off her coat. The only functioning walkie-talkie was in her coat. I took it out of Roxie's coat and clicked the buttons to get a hold of base.

"I need you to come and get use now!" I shouted into the mic.

A very grumpy Zero answered. "There's no need to yell, it's one in the morning over here."

"Just get your ass here!" I shouted.

_End of pov_

_Four hours later…_

_Roxie's Pov_

We were back at base. I was so frozen I could hardly think straight. Wade and Zero were standing next to Stryker.

Chris had already sleepily walked back to where we were living. He was not too pleased with our early morning pick up.

"Victor, we'll discuss it tomorrow." Stryker stated with a ridiculous smile on his face. He left the room. Why was he so happy? Wade and Zero walked over to us.

Wade was grinning; he was going to have way too much fun teasing Victor.

"I am not in the mood Wade." Victor growled while walking past him.

"So Roxie, do you need any help warming up?" Wade teased and winked at me. Zero rolled his eyes and turned around. Conner looked furious and decked Wade in the face. He was about to do more when Zero held him back.

"That's enough, Wade keep your mouth shut! Save it for tomorrow." Zero shouted.


	29. The Ending

Thanks for all the support throughout the story. This is the end but I might redo this story and make it better. please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.

I knew after that last mission with my uncle and cousin the team would be over. There was something Uncle Victor found that changed everything. The only ones going on missions lately were Zero, Fred and Wade. It's been like this for six months,

"Can't you tell me just a little bit? Please!" I begged Wade as we cuddled on my bed. Wade let out an annoyed chuckled and shook his head no.

"You've been looking kind of pale Mr. Wilson. Did you catch a cold?" I teased him. His facial expression quickly changed.

"No but there is something I need to tell you." I had never seen him this serious this before. He pulled me close and kissed the top of head.

"I have cancer." He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at his completely serious expression.

"I am not joking around. The doc said I have six months at best." Wade pulled me into a hug and held me tight. I couldn't find my voice. Tears started to leak from my eyes.

"When did you find out?" I pulled away to look at his face. He stroked my check with his thump. His fingertips had a slight chill to them.

"I found out about a week ago. I've been trying to think of ways to tell you. I couldn't wait any longer. The tumors in my head keep growing and we can't take them out. I'll just be a vegetable if we do that." He spoke softly.

"What about treatments?" I was now gripping onto Wade not wanting to every let him go.

"It's too late for that." He was now gripping onto me. Wade's lips smashed into mine. My tear stained cheeks brushed his own newly wet cheeks. He started kissing down my neck.

"I love you." His words were draped in passion and sorrow. I lifted my arms up for Wade to tug my shirt off.

"I love you too." My words were shaky. I pulled his shirt off. He rested his chin on my head as I unbuttoned his pants. He let out a sigh and put a finger under

my chin making me look him in the eye.

"Roxie." My name was all he said. I knew what he was trying to tell me.

"I want to enjoy the time I have left with you." Was my response. He unhooked my bra and we slid off our pants next. Wade was hovering over me and staring into my eyes. He entered me and I let out a soft sigh. He slowly pumped in and out of me.

This wasn't just rowdy rough fun. Every movement was tender; our intertwined fingers were warming love. Wade groaned as he sped up but every thrust still had meaning.

"Ohhh Wade." I moaned as I stared deep into his eyes. I could feel myself coming to a close. He picked up a little more speed. We gripped onto each other as if we were afraid to finish. As if this would be that last time we would be together.

Tears started rolling down my checks and Wade let out a moan that was both pain and pleasure. I climaxed right after him. We both laid there crying while enjoying the loving touch of the others skin.

It seemed like we had laid there for days.

"Is there anything you want me to do? I could try and heal your tumors and we could do it like a treatment sort of deal." I asked him through broken up sniffles. He gave me a strange smirk.

"We can try it. If it doesn't work then all I ask is just be there with me at the end." He whispered. I won't ever forget that evening. Every breath made us cry, every kiss made us smile, and every touch was tender.

The End.


End file.
